Je suis le meilleur ami de x et y
by coucinet
Summary: [RWHP] [RWDM] slash UA sans magie Ron ne s'est jamais considéré comme quelqu'un d'original. Alors, oui, homo dans le placard, amoureux de son meilleur ami, c'était le peu d'originalité qu'il possédait. Mais, en l'espace de deux jours, tout est à remettre en question et, une fois libéré, un beau blond va lui faire découvrir le monde Queer dont il s'est tenu éloigné.
1. Prologue

Bonjour

Aujourd'hui, je vous propose une petite fic. C'est une première pour moi qui écris habituellement des HPDM mais j'aime aussi essayer de nouveaux couples. Donc cette fois ce sera un peu différent. J'espère que ça vous plaira. En revanche, j'aime beaucoup les UA donc ce ne sera ni le premier, ni le dernier.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je publierais un nouveau chapitre une fois par semaine.

Disclaimer : Ce sont les personnages de JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

* * *

**Je suis le meilleur ami de x et y**

Prologue

Je m'appelle Ron Weasley. J'allais immédiatement me présenter comme « le meilleur ami de x et y ». Ne nous voilons pas la face, ma vie tourne autour de x et y. Des passions, des centres d'intérêts ? Oui. Je pratique le running. Avec mon meilleur ami x. J'ai commencé le krav maga. Avec ma meilleure amie y. J'adore aller au cinéma. Avec mon meilleur ami x. Je fais du bénévolat. Avec ma meilleure amie y. J'aide de temps en temps dans le magasin de farces et attrapes de mes frères. Avec mon meilleur ami x. Etc. Je les connais depuis que j'ai onze ans. Et depuis que j'ai onze ans, je débute une activité lorsqu'ils débutent une activité. Vous connaissez cette façon dont les amis se fondent l'un dans l'autre qu'on ne saurait distinguer l'un de l'autre ? Les mêmes expressions, les mêmes mimiques. Et deux personnes semblent plus n'être qu'une seule et même personne. Et si on regarde de façon chronologique, on peut très précisément détailler qui a apporté tout supplément à ce nouvel être que constitue le duo, le trio, le quatuor etc. Mais j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai apporté. Je n'arrive plus à me distinguer d'eux. Je pourrais faire une liste de leurs qualités et de leurs défauts (je les aime justement parce que je peux aussi faire la liste de leurs défauts !) Mais je ne pourrais pas faire de même pour moi. Je suis eux. Je n'ai plus d'autre identité. Donc voilà, je m'appelle Ron Weasley et je suis le meilleur ami de Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis en fac et je peux dire que je vis les plus belles années de ma vie. J'ai quitté la maison familiale – enfin, c'est comme ça qu'on dit à ce qu'il paraît – et maintenant je vis loin, très loin de mon oncle et ma tante. J'ai envie de tout découvrir. Tous les jours, je sors de chez moi près à suivre la première personne qui me propose quelque chose de nouveau – bon à part les drogues, ça vous engourdit et j'ai envie de tout vivre, tout ressentir, tout éprouver et me souvenir de tout ! Je veux essayer tous les sports. J'aime particulièrement le running mais j'ai essayé le taekwondo, la muscu, j'ai même fait du krav maga (c'est ma meilleure amie qui y tenait particulièrement). J'ai essayé tous les bars et toutes les boîtes de la ville avec mon meilleur ami. Soirée métal le mercredi, années 80 le vendredi, rock le samedi. J'entraîne une petite bande d'amis avec moi dans toutes mes expérimentations. J'ai toujours été populaire et franchement j'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai toujours l'impression de n'avoir absolument rien fait pour. Mais où que j'aille, ça n'échappe pas. Pourtant, Hermione est tellement plus fine et intelligente que moi et Ron cent fois plus drôle. Mais allez savoir…

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis des études de Lettres à la faculté. J'avoue que je m'attendais à des études un peu plus poussées. J'ai été déçu par le programme. Si peu de livres à lire et à analyser. Et surtout si peu d'esprit critique… Je réfléchis à suivre un double cursus. Mes parents m'y encouragent vivement et mes amis n'en croient pas leurs oreilles mais ils ont l'habitude. J'ai été plus que ravie de pouvoir continuer à fréquenter mes meilleurs amis après le lycée. Ils sont un peu mon épanouissement dans ce monde. Au collège, j'ai tout de suite été la fille à martyriser. Ne cherchez pas de raison, les gamins n'en ont pas besoin pour être odieux envers les autres. Mais Harry et Ron ont pris ma défense – un peu tardivement certes, mais ils l'ont prise. Les gens ne se rendent vraiment pas compte que regarder quelqu'un subir des brimades sans rien faire, c'est participer à ces brimades. Détourner les yeux, c'est cautionner, voire encourager.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Assez rapidement, j'ai compris que mon admiration pour Harry n'était pas qu'amicale. On devait avoir 12 ans. Harry essayait de faire mon nœud de cravate. Toute première fois qu'on devait mettre une cravate, vous pensez bien qu'on ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il a dû s'acharner sur mon cou pendant de très longues minutes. J'avais les joues en feu. Avoir son visage si près du mien, sa bouche si près de la mienne. Je ne savais pas où regarder. Ma gêne se lisait sur mon visage. J'avais l'impression de le fixer avec la plus grande indécence. Sa bouche, ses yeux, les pores de sa peau ! J'ai essayé de dévier le regard mais même ses cheveux me mettaient dans un émoi pas possible ! Il était trop près de moi, il englobait tout mon champ de vision. Mais lui ne voyait rien, trop concentré sur sa tâche. Il regardait une vidéo internet sur la façon de nouer une cravate et me tirait par le col en râlant.

« Ne sois pas si impatient Ron. J'essaie, d'accord ! J'y suis presque. »

Et bien sûr, à ce moment, il s'est mis à tirer la langue !

« Non mais on n'est pas dans un dessin animé, Harry ! Range-moi cette langue !

-Quoi ?

-T'as vraiment besoin de tirer la langue sous l'effort là ?

-Oh, laisse-moi, ça m'aide à me concentrer ! »

Je jure qu'une seconde de plus et je la lui suçais sa langue. Eh bien, sachez que c'est une habitude qu'il n'a pas perdue ! Et nous n'avons plus 12 ans…

Enfin, depuis ce jour, j'ai énormément de mal à être trop proche de lui. J'ai l'impression d'hyperventiler. Mes joues pleines de taches de rousseur me trahissent et je m'en sors plus ou moins en feignant d'avoir trop chaud. Mais bon, au bout d'un moment, ça commence à se voir.

L'autre jour, je ne savais plus où me mettre et Padma passait à ce moment-là. Comme un abruti, Dean a eu la bonne idée de faire une remarque en laissant sous-entendre qu'elle en était la cause. Dean peut être vraiment lourd quand il s'y met. On n'a plus 15 ans, merde ! En tout cas, maintenant, je me retrouve avec une Padma qui croit dur comme fer que je suis intimidé par elle. Et Dieu seul sait que ce sont vraiment les pire, ces deux-là : Padma et sa sœur jumelle Parvati.

On était en train de déjeuner avec Hermione et Harry à l'extérieur, sur les tables de la fac. Elles ont débarqué en bousculant Hermione et en s'installant, conquérantes. Elles ne sont restées qu'un moment, parce que c'est le pouvoir des dominants de décider du début et de la fin de toute chose, sans souci de consentement aucun… J'étais trop en colère pour me souvenir des mots exacts mais, en gros, on était invité chez elles pour je ne sais trop quoi. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de retenir ni le jour, ni l'heure, vu que mon accord n'avait pas été demandé. Mais, elles, elles étaient parties en supposant que la réponse était « oui ». Mais, quelques jours après, Harry était rentré un soir, dans notre colocation, en s'étonnant que je ne sois pas venu chez « les filles ». Et, depuis ce jour, il était en couple avec Parvati Patil…

...

Je sens Ron un peu morose depuis quelques temps. J'ai essayé d'inclure les filles dans nos sorties et nos activités le plus souvent possible. J'ai d'abord cru, comme Dean, que Ron était intéressé par Padma et qu'il était juste excessivement timide. Mais je commence à douter. Le pire, c'est que je n'aurais probablement jamais regardé Parvati si je n'avais pas cru que Ron était intéressé par Padma. C'est pour lui que j'y suis allé ce jour-là. Pour l'encourager et l'accompagner. Qu'il ne se sente pas trop nerveux. J'ai même cru que Parvati faisait semblant de s'intéresser à moi pour pouvoir accompagner elle aussi sa sœur. Je m'imaginais tenir la chandelle en duo avec Parvati pour pouvoir laisser Ron et Padma se découvrir sans pression. Et, au final, je me retrouve en couple avec Parvati et Ron n'adresse quasi pas la parole à Padma.

Je lui en ai voulu pendant un moment. Un très court moment, après tout, c'est moi qui me suis fait plein de suppositions dans ma tête et Ron n'avait rien demandé. Mais, je ne sais pas, je crois que c'était de l'arrogance de ma part d'imaginer que j'aidais mon meilleur ami, pas très doué en amour, à se mettre en couple. Une sorte de paternalisme déplacé – vous me direz, c'est un oxymore… Je suis parfois un peu sonné par ma bêtise, je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais dès qu'il est question de Ron et Hermione. Surtout, lorsque c'est Ron en fait… Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être hyper orgueilleux et de l'infantiliser, comme s'il ne pouvait rien faire sans moi. Et parfois, lorsqu'il m'ignore, comme il le fait lorsque je suis avec « les filles », j'ai l'impression de mourir. Il vit sans moi et, ça, c'est nouveau. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui à quel point son regard m'est important. C'est mon meilleur ami. Ma famille.

Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais un an. J'ai été recueilli par mon oncle et ma tante, qui me détestaient, jusqu'à mes 11 ans et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Ron qui m'a accueilli dans sa famille comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Alors, parfois, je me dis que c'est pour ça que je réagis singulièrement dès que ça touche à Ron. Mais j'avoue que c'est aussi pour me rassurer. Pour être honnête, je n'aime pas du tout ce que mes réactions disent de moi dans ces cas-là. J'ai l'impression de ne pas le mériter, de vouloir le garder sous ma coupe rien que pour moi, de conserver à jamais son regard brillant et admiratif sur moi pour toujours parce que c'est comme ça que je le regarde aussi mais il ne le voit même pas. On s'est disputé l'autre jour. J'ai vraiment essayé de mettre mes peurs et mon égo de côté pour vraiment exprimer ce que je ressentais. Je ne sais plus comment je l'ai formulé, sans doute très maladroitement, mais j'ai voulu savoir s'il était à ce point timide qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire un mot gentil à Padma. Il s'est énervé :

« Ah, parce que je suis trop débile pour parler à la personne qui m'intéresse, c'est ça ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais débile ! Je pense que tu es un peu gauche et timide et comme tu n'as pas confiance en toi…

-Ah alors, je ne la drague pas parce que je suis conscient d'être une pauvre merde et que je ne lui apporterais rien ?

-Mais non !

\- Ou alors, pour une fois que quelqu'un veut bien s'intéresser à moi, je pourrais ne pas faire le difficile ?

-Ca va pas non ! Je dis juste que tu n'es pas conscient de la personne exceptionnelle que tu es et que tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux, si tu t'en donnais les moyens ! »

Il n'a pas eu l'air de me croire et a quitté la salle sans un mot. Je me suis tourné interloqué vers Hermione qui a soupiré : « Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il n'était tout simplement pas intéressé par Padma ?... »

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à ce que la personne que j'aime le plus au monde ait l'impression d'être une « pauvre merde »…

Enfin, peut-être que si. C'est peut-être même grâce à ça que je suis populaire… Mon sentiment d'insécurité est tellement puissant que je le cache parfois sous un masque d'arrogance bienveillante. Une arrogance qui a écrasé Ron.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes.

Sans plus attendre, je vous livre le chapitre 2.

Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Depuis ce jour où Harry s'est senti obligé de me dire quelle personne « exceptionnelle » j'étais, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal de ma vie. Comment peut-on penser un seul instant que ce genre de compliment soit efficient ? Tu n'es pas une grosse merde, tu sais ? Oh, c'est trop gentil, heureusement que tu es là pour me le dire !... Je me suis couché tôt ce soir-là. J'ai souvent ressenti de la tristesse et de la peine à être amoureux de mon meilleur ami, a priori hétérosexuel, mais ce soir-là, j'ai vraiment compris l'expression « avoir une peine de cœur ». Allongé dans mon lit, ma poitrine me faisait véritablement mal, physiquement mal. J'étais trop sous le choc pour même me mettre en position fœtale. La position fœtale, c'est la position de la tristesse, de ce cœur qu'on essaie de protéger en le serrant contre soi-même, les genoux contre la poitrine. J'étais au-delà de cet état de préservation. Je sombrais dans le désespoir, allongé sur le dos, sans pouvoir bouger. Tout mon corps a commencé à me faire mal. D'abord, mon coude. Une ancienne tendinite qui se réveille, remonte tout le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon épaule. Je suis dans le noir, le noir de la chambre, le noir de mes pensées. Les ténèbres m'engloutissent. J'ai envie de m'arracher le bras pour ne plus avoir mal. Et voilà la sciatique qui s'y met, descend du bas de mon dos à ma fesse, ma cuisse, mon genou. Le corps garde en mémoire toutes les anciennes blessures. La sciatique, la tendinite, le syndrome de l'essuie-glace que je m'étais fait au running… Tout revient dans les moments de désespoir.

J'évite toutes les tentatives d'Harry. Il essaie de me parler mais je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas prêt. Ironiquement, je compte sur la lourdeur de Dean pour ne jamais nous laisser seuls. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de l'éviter de façon trop visible sinon je vais devoir m'expliquer. Mais à part Hermione, personne n'est vraiment conscient de la tension au sein du trio. J'invite en permanence Dean et Seamus, on joue le jeu d'une belle bande d'amis avec au fond plein d'histoires non réglées. Je picole, rigole aux blagues débiles de Seamus, je me sens presque bien quand j'arrive à oublier qu'Harry est dans la même pièce.

On était censé se faire une soirée films mais, fidèle à son indiscrétion, Dean est allé fouiller dans les fichiers d'Harry qui met à contribution son ordinateur. Dean fait défiler des photos, sur le grand écran bien sûr. Je me vois avec Harry, avec Hermione. Harry râle pour la forme, arguant qu'il n'a rien à cacher. Il se laisse entraîner par Parvati dans la cuisine mais il n'a pas l'air si serein de laisser son intimité aux mains de Dean malgré ce qu'il en dit. Je ne serais pas serein non plus, j'avoue. Dean est ravi de son départ. Voilà l'occasion de chercher des photos compromettantes. Pas mon indéfectible amitié avec Harry prise en photos, ça ce n'est pas intéressant… Hermione le sermonne sans conviction. Je suppose qu'on ne s'attend, ni elle ni moi, à ce que Dean trouve quoique ce soit. Il commence d'ailleurs à désespérer. Harry revient et je vois un instant la lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux lorsqu'il voit la déception de Dean. Mais, Dean n'en démord pas, il lui reste une seconde avant qu'Harry ne l'atteigne lui et son ordinateur. Il découvre un dossier qui lui semble intéressant « Eh ! Le 6 juillet dernier ? C'était pas la gay pride ? » En plein écran, des drapeaux arc-en-ciel, du maquillage, des paillettes et Harry, torse nu, maquillé, des paillettes autour des tétons, tient un homme par les épaules et sourit à la personne qui prend la photo.

La photo se grave dans ma mémoire avant que l'écran du bureau ne s'affiche à nouveau. Harry a quitté la page à toute vitesse et lance un regard noir à Dean qui est tout content de lui. Il s'apprête à lancer une blague débile lorsque Parvati et Padma reviennent de la cuisine. Elles s'enquièrent de l'avancée du téléchargement du film. Tout le monde est silencieux. Et pour une fois, Dean comprend qu'il doit fermer sa gueule cette fois. On en rigolera mais plus tard. Il concède ça à Harry. Je ne sais plus que penser. Depuis tant d'années à être amoureux de lui en silence, à supposer que c'est l'hétéro parfait, que je le connaissais plus que quiconque, que je connaissais tout de sa vie. Je regarde Hermione pour déterminer si, elle, elle était au courant. Elle me fait signe que non.

...

J'ai esquivé les explications à mes amis jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils semblent conscients que je ne veux pas en discuter avec Parvati dans le coin. Alors on ne se quitte plus. Elle doit en avoir marre de moi à force. Moi, j'avoue que je commence doucement à en avoir marre de sa présence permanente. De son rire, de sa voix, de la façon pédante dont elle parle à Hermione. Parce qu'elle, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de faire correspondre son eyeliner avec son vernis à ongle, alors qu'Hermione n'a jamais mis d'eyeliner de sa vie. Je suis un mauvais ami de la laisser rabaisser Hermione de la sorte. Hermione n'a pas du tout les mêmes centres d'intérêt mais au bout d'un moment, centre d'intérêt ou pas, on sent la couche de mépris sous les mots de Parvati et moins je défends mes amis, plus elle se sent libre de les rabaisser.

Avant ma dispute avec Ron, on avait décidé de partir Parvati, Padma, Ron, Hermione et moi en week-end, visiter les petits villages alentour. Nos discordes n'étant pas officielles, ce week-end était toujours d'actualité. Heureusement que Parvati a de la musique de merde dans sa voiture, parce que l'ambiance n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous… On roule pendant quelques heures avant de s'arrêter sur une aire d'autoroute. On se sépare pour un petit passage aux toilettes et on s'attend dans le snack pour manger un bout. J'ai mal aux jambes, j'ai du mal avec les longues heures de voiture. Je me dégourdis les jambes pendant quelques minutes avant de me diriger vers le snack. Ron et Hermione sont au comptoir et tournés vers Parvati et Padma qui viennent d'entrer. Je commence à être habitué par leurs regards sidérés à tous les deux lorsque Parvati ouvre la bouche mais là elle a dû atteindre des sommets, ils sont sidérés et en colère, semble-t-il. J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère avant que ça ne dégénère :

« On ne s'énerve pas les enfants, on est tous fatigués par la route ! »

Des regards noirs se tournent vers moi. Pas uniquement, ceux d'Hermione et de Ron. Tout le snack au complet se tourne vers moi, la clientèle, le personnel, les routiers, des familles avec enfants. Certains ont envie de me lyncher sur place. Et Hermione ne fait pas exception. Je me tourne vers Parvati et Padma, perdu. Même elles n'ont pas l'air d'en mener large :

« Je disais juste à ces deux mecs de se tenir un peu, on n'a pas forcément envie d'assister aux échanges de langue entre deux mecs. Merci ! »

Je me tourne vers les deux jeunes hommes furieux qu'elle pointe du doigt. Je crois que j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent. Je suis sonné. Je regarde autour de moi. Le silence se fait autour de nous suite à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Les deux mecs coupés au milieu de leur repas sont sans doute trop furieux pour que des mots sortent de leur bouche. Je n'en reviens pas.

« Tu es rentré et tu t'es mise à interpeler des gens qui déjeunaient ?

-Mais enfin, c'est dégueulasse ! Ils dérangent tout le monde…

-C'est toi qui déranges tout le monde ! »

Elle est choquée par mon coup d'éclat. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi furieux de toute ma vie. Et en même temps, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte.

« Tu as sincèrement cru que tu pouvais entrer dans un lieu public, interpeler des gens et les insulter ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ?

-Je suis venue déjeuner et je ne veux pas voir ça en mangeant donc oui, je veux qu'ils arrêtent ou qu'ils sortent !

-C'est toi qu'on doit sortir !

-Tu ne vas pas prendre la défense de ces pédales ?!

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu te trouver, bon sang ? »

Elle n'ose pas répondre. Elle est mortifiée que tout ça se passe sous le regard de tout le monde. Elle fixe Ron, méchamment et se met à hurler :

« Je savais que cette petite tapette te tournait autour ! Ca crevait les yeux ! Vous faisiez ça dans mon dos ? »

J'en ai entendu assez. Je l'attrape par les épaules et l'entraîne vers la sortie. Elle se débat. Les gens autour de nous se mettent à applaudir. Elle n'en est que plus furieuse. Elle crie, elle hurle des insultes à Ron qui est rouge pivoine. Je la sors le plus vite possible, je ne veux pas que les inepties qu'elle sort l'atteignent davantage. Elle se calme une fois dehors et me lance :

« T'es content, t'as fait ton show ?

-C'est toi qui t'es donnée en spectacle…

-…Personne ne rompt avec moi !

-…

-Rappelle-toi que c'est moi qui ai la voiture qui vous a conduits jusqu'ici…

-Je préfère marcher pendant des kilomètres plutôt que de passer une minute de plus avec toi. »

Padma, qui était sortie à son tour, lui attrape le bras. « Allez, on s'en va. Ca devient gênant. »

Elle a raison, je n'ose même plus rentrer à nouveau. Les gens applaudissent toujours, me font des gestes des bras pour me faire signe de la laisser tomber et de les rejoindre. C'est gentil mais c'est pas une émission de télé-réalité, je n'aime pas « faire mon show », comme elle dit. Et je n'aime pas la façon dont ça tourne au lynchage alors que jusque-là personne n'avait rien dit pour défendre ces deux hommes et la faire taire… C'est facile d'exprimer une opinion quand on est déjà assuré qu'elle sera acceptée.

Hermione sort et m'attire à l'intérieur, je me laisse faire, l'esprit engourdi. Ils m'asseyent à une table. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté à fixer la table, l'air hagard. Quand, enfin, je relève la tête et croise le regard de Ron, je suis encore plus mortifié. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains, je n'arrête pas de répéter combien je suis désolé. Hermione essaie de me remonter le moral tant bien que mal, elle s'essaie même à un peu d'humour.

« Si tu nous dis que tu es désolé de la voir partir alors oui, on ne te pardonnera jamais !

\- Comment j'ai pu vous l'imposer pendant aussi longtemps ?

-C'est fini maintenant ok !... Je vais récupérer nos sacs par contre, elle les a jetés au milieu du parking »

Parvati et Padma sont en effet parties sur les chapeaux de roue en balançant nos bagages du coffre. Hermione se lève en poussant Ron qui s'assied à côté de moi. Je la regarde faire par la fenêtre, sans oser parler, ni jeter un regard à Ron. Il n'a rien dit depuis le début. Ils sont si gentils avec moi alors que par ma faute, on est sur une aire d'autoroute sans voiture ni chauffeur. Hermione revient tant bien que mal avec nos affaires. Heureusement qu'on voyageait légers. On n'a chacun qu'un unique sac à dos. Les deux hommes que Parvati avait insultés la rejoignent et attrapent chacun un sac à dos, tout sourire :

« On a une voiture, nous, si vous voulez… Vous êtes les bienvenus !... Allez, mangeons et on est reparti ! »


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. Maintenant, un petit chapitre pour égayer le futur retour au boulot ! Profitez bien de votre dernier we pour certains.

Réponses aux reviews : 

Gaby : Ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu. Eh oui, Harry a fait front face au mauvais comportement de Parvati !

PlumedeSorbier : Merci pour tes compliments. Je vois que la réaction d'Harry face à Padma a plu à tout le monde

Voici la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Harry ne sait plus où se mettre, Hermione papote gaiement avec nos deux sauveurs, Terry et Blaise. Je crois qu'elle est autant soulagée de la désertion des sœurs Parvati que moi. Pour des raisons autres bien sûr. C'est vrai qu'elles n'étaient pas tendres avec Hermione. Moi, j'avoue que je ne réalise pas encore. Je suis passé par tellement d'émotions en quelques minutes.

Terry et Blaise sont à l'avant, Hermione, Harry et moi sommes à l'arrière. Harry est contre la fenêtre et n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche. J'ai cru la terre s'ouvrir sous moi lorsque Parvati a commencé à sous-entendre que je tournais autour d'Harry ou qu'on faisait des choses dans son dos. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un aurait remarqué quoique ce soit, surtout elle qui semblait n'accorder aucun regard au cloporte que j'étais. Je pense qu'Hermione avait sans doute commencé à détecter des petits signes, surtout depuis cette fameuse photo d'Harry dans une Pride. Je n'arrive déjà plus à analyser mes émotions depuis la découverte de cette fameuse photo alors essayer de décrypter les pensées d'Harry à cet instant met quasi impossible. Il se tourne vers moi le regard un peu hagard.

« Je te dois des excuses

-Quoi, pourquoi des excuses ? C'est elle qui…

-Tu dois me détester.

-Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'entend même pas mes réponses. Il est dans son monde, un monde plein de ténèbres où tout ce qu'on pourrait lui dire ne l'atteint pas. Je me penche et lui touche doucement la main pour lui faire remarquer ma présence. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens. Harry a toujours donné l'illusion de tout maîtriser alors que le monde s'effondre autour de lui. Harry n'a besoin de rien ni de personne. Sa gravité m'effraie, je m'essaie à un peu d'humour :

« C'est à toi que tu dois des excuses. T'infliger ça, mon pauvre !

\- Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? Me mettre en couple avec une homophobe ? Je suis un pauvre abruti

-Bon, ça suffit, la dépréciation là ! »

Mon ton était un peu moins bienveillant que ce que j'aurais voulu. Mais là j'en ai marre ! Je lui agrippe et lui soulève le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux pour l'invectiver plus vertement. Je suis pas très doux comme mec, j'avoue. Mais cette soudaine proximité nous a bloqués tous les deux sur place.

« Bon. J'ai réussi à capter ton attention. »

J'ai toujours son menton dans une main et je lui essuie les quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappé de l'autre. Il semble si vulnérable, si fragile. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état et c'est bien la première fois que je suis le soutien de qui que ce soit. Mais je suis prêt à tout pour Harry. Je me surprends à me surpasser moi-même. A surmonter mon sentiment d'inutilité.

...

Je me sens tellement mal. Pendant tout ce temps, je me suis cherché des excuses pour toutes ces choses que j'avais laissé faire. J'avais tellement peur de déplaire, de perdre ma place de leader. C'est tout ce que j'ai. Sans ça, je ne suis rien. Je sais que Ron a l'impression d'être une pauvre merde. Mais j'y ai contribué. Pour me sentir puissant, il fallait que les autres autour de moi se sentent faibles. et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais devenu un odieux connard envers mes amis. Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que les autres ? Mais justement rien ! Au contraire ! Et ils ne s'en sont jamais rendu compte. « Je suis Harry. Et je vous présente mes deux meilleurs amis… Ah non, ils n'ont pas de prénom, ce sont juste les meilleurs amis de Harry Potter, voilà. » C'est très imagé mais en résumé, c'est ça. Et cette attitude m'a collé à la peau. Et je leur ai fait croire que, sans moi, ils n'étaient rien, ils n'avaient aucune identité. Pendant un moment, j'ai commencé à avoir des remords. C'est quand même pas évident d'être un connard en permanence. Surtout avec Ron…

Mais je me suis acharné ! Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il voit qu'en fait c'est moi qui me considérais comme de la merde si lui n'était pas là. Je ne supportais pas qu'il continue à vivre sans moi. Il ne peut juste pas continuer à exister si moi je ne suis pas là… Rire, s'amuser, socialiser… Non, ce n'est pas possible… Il ne pouvait pas… Pas si je ne suis pas là. Il devait me dire que ça avait été bien mais qu'il n'avait pas pu en profiter parce que je n'étais pas avec lui… Il devait louper la moitié de la représentation théâtrale à m'écrire des textos, se faire sortir du cinéma parce qu'il gêne les gens avec son écran de téléphone allumé pour les mêmes raisons, ne participer pleinement à aucune conversation au restaurant parce qu'il est encore et toujours avec moi au téléphone. Et ça, c'est s'il a osé choisir une activité à laquelle je ne peux pas participer. Ce qu'il ne fait bien sûr jamais. Parce que même si il choisit une activité qui ne me plaît aucunement et que je préfèrerais crever plutôt que d'y aller et si malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire renoncer… Eh ben, j'y vais quand même… Parce que, je le répète, il ne peut pas vivre sans moi... C'est aussi effrayant que ça…

J'avoue, de temps en temps, ça me bouffe d'être comme ça et j'ai l'impression de plus pouvoir me regarder en face. Et puis, il rigole très fort à une blague qu'un mec que je ne connais pas vient de sortir et j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau se déconnecte. Ca me met dans une rage folle et j'ai l'impression que je pourrais fracasser la gueule de ce mec. Comment se fait-il que je ne connaisse pas ce mec avec qui il semble si familier ? J'ai pourtant fait un tour de tous ces collègues dès son premier jour de stage pour bien cerner tout le monde. C'est qui lui ? Pourquoi il me l'a caché ? J'attends un peu avant de poser la question : C'était qui ? Il me répond nonchalamment mais je le tiens à l'œil ce mec. Je repasserais plus souvent le chercher au boulot.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end. Je vous propose un petit chapitre pour le terminer.

Merci à toi **Gaby** de continuer à me suivre.

Ravie que ça te plaise **Yume resonnance.** Le dernier paragraphe était effectivement un flash back.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Ca y est, aujourd'hui Harry m'a embrassé. Dans ses yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être le joyau le plus précieux du monde. C'est très intimidant pour moi qui me sens si petit, si insignifiant. Mais non pour lu, je compte vraiment. Je sens bien qu'il cherche mon contact en permanence. Quand je ne suis pas là, il me cherche du regard, totalement perdu. Je me sens la personne la plus heureuse du monde. Tout ça, depuis l'esclandre de Parvati. Nous étions dans la voiture de Terry et Blaise, sur la banquette arrière au côté d'Hermione, quand Harry a craqué et décidé de lâcher prise. Et là, il m'a embrassé. Dans un coin de ma tête, j'entendais la conversation qu'Hermione maintenait avec Terry et Blaise en faisant mine de ne pas nous porter attention mais je m'en fichais. Ou plutôt, c'était encore mieux. Ma meilleure amie était témoin de ce moment, témoin de mon bonheur et, comme elle me l'a dit plus tard, était heureuse pour moi. Tout était parfait ! Rien ne pourrait gâcher ce moment.

« Bon ben les amoureux ! Je crois que vous allez apprécier notre destination alors ! »

Je ne sais plus lequel est Blaise et lequel est Terry. Lorsqu'ils se sont présentés, tout s'est passé très vite et j'étais concentré sur autre chose, dirons-nous. Je lance un regard à Hermione mais elle glousse et ne nous donne pas plus de détails. Mais je m'en moque, notre road trip étant tombé à l'eau, tant que je suis dans les bras d'Harry j'irais n'importe où et les suivrais dans leur road trip à eux. L'autoroute continue à défiler. J'essaie d'écouter d'une oreille distraite leur conversation mais les mains d'Harry qui me caressent les bras, le visage, la nuque me distraient. Je sais maintenant qui est qui. Blaise le charrie en le traitant d'intello et Terry le qualifie de vieux serpent roublard. Ils ont l'air très amoureux tous les deux. C'est beau à voir. Ils sont ensemble depuis le lycée. Et j'ai cru comprendre que, maintenant, Blaise étudiait la chimie à la fac mais j'ignore ce que fait Terry. On s'arrête à une nouvelle aire d'autoroute, Terry en a un peu marre de conduire, il va échanger avec Blaise et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, on doit y attendre un de leurs amis qui les rejoint.

Toute cette route et tous ces baisers m'ont donné faim à nouveau, je vais me chercher des barres chocolatées dans une machine à snacks quelconque. Blaise s'est empressé de m'accompagner.

« Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, Ron ! Ca fait longtemps que tu lorgnais dessus ?

\- …Un petit moment, oui. C'est mon meilleur ami…

\- Ahhh… Le meilleur ami ! On l'a tous fait, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Je suis un peu gêné de me faire cuisiner comme ça sur ma nouvelle relation avec Harry. En fait, plus que gêné. Je dois être pivoine. Et lui est plus qu'à l'aise, ça l'amuse au contraire. J'essaie de trouver un moyen de détourner la conversation lorsqu'une voix s'élève derrière nous :

« Attention, Blaise ! Je t'aime bien mais je vais dire à Terry que son beau black drague ailleurs ! »

Blaise éclate de rire et serre dans ses bras le nouvel arrivant. Je reste un instant sous le choc. Ce mec est beau comme un dieu. Blond platine, les yeux bleu orage, un sourire malicieux, la peau aussi pâle que la mienne, une tenue vestimentaire savamment travaillée, des muscles fins. Tout dans son attitude est à tomber par terre. Il est à la fois si fin et si viril. Pour moi, la virilité, c'était le brun, comme Harry, les cheveux en bataille, comme Harry, la peau halée, comme Harry, les vêtements débraillés, comme Harry. Je me secoue lorsque nos regards se croisent. Blaise a fait une blague que je n'ai pas entendue.

« Je te présente Ron. Ron, je te présente Draco, mon meilleur ami »

Blaise fait un clin d'œil suggestif à la mention de « meilleur ami » en référence à sa dernière réplique sur le fait de tomber amoureux de ses meilleurs amis, tout en se mordant les lèvres en direction du postérieur – parfait – de Draco. Je pique un fard et j'essaie de me démerder avec une pirouette :

« Terry a raison : tu es vraiment un vieux serpent vicieux !

\- Je n'avais pas dit « vicieux » mais connaissant le personnage, je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? »

Je n'avais pas entendu les autres nous rejoindre. Blaise défend son honneur – et son innocence - auprès de Terry et Harry me rejoint rapidement, en m'agrippant fermement par les hanches, en jetant un regard faussement aimable à Draco. Draco fait mine de ne pas voir la menace sous-jacente et se présente à Harry et Hermione de façon affable.

...

J'ai vraiment hâte que la fête commence. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu mes amis, ils me manquent ce sale petit couple. C'est ça quand vos amis se mettent en couple ! On devient inévitablement de trop. Ce que je comprends tout à fait mais bon ça n'empêche pas de se sentir délaissé… Au moins pour la Pride, je sais que je ne suis pas de trop ! C'est une grande fête, on va pouvoir passer plusieurs jours ensemble pour fêter la pré-Pride, la Pride et l'after-Pride ! Enfin, ils ont pas intérêt à me gâcher mon plaisir avec ces deux mecs qu'ils ont rencontrés ! Bon samaritain comme Terry peut l'être, ils ont ramassé deux mecs récemment « outés ». Qu'est-ce que je m'en moque moi ! Je veux passer trois jours avec mes meilleurs amis alors ils iront bien se faire voir. Je veux mes amis pour moi tout seul. Apparemment, ils sont déjà en train de se mettre en couple en plus, ils n'ont pas besoin de Terry et Blaise pour entrer dans le monde Queer ! Moi, j'ai besoin de mes amis, j'en ai marre d'être tout seul. Encore un peu, je vais verser une larme, il faut vraiment que je me trouve quelqu'un…

J'arrive sur l'aire d'autoroute, Blaise m'a dit qu'ils seraient là. Je range mes lunettes de soleil en entrant. Je sais que mes yeux plaisent mais avoir les yeux clairs, c'est surtout chiant à cause du soleil… J'aperçois Blaise avec un rouquin. Plutôt pas mal. Bien bâti. Aussi grand que Blaise, deux fois plus musclé. Blaise doit encore dire des âneries parce qu'il a les joues en feu. J'avoue que c'est assez sexy. Je comprends le plaisir de Blaise, ça doit être assez jouissif de faire rougir ce mec bâti comme un camion de pompier. Il est vraiment très sexy à être gêné comme ça. Voilà qu'il se mord les lèvres maintenant ! Bon allez, ça suffit Blaise, tu as déjà ta moitié, laisse-moi le soin d'accueillir les nouveaux, sortis fraîchement du placard…

« Mais non, je ne drague pas ! Arrête ! Terry va me tuer ! Et puis, il est déjà pris celui-là… »

Je serre Blaise dans mes bras. Je vois bien du coin de l'œil que le rouquin me mate. Je laisse les retrouvailles avec Blaise s'attarder pour lui laisser tout le soin de mater ce qu'il veut. Blaise fait une autre suggestion lascive en direction de mon cul cette fois et le roux pique un fard. Blaise est décidément trop doué mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en profiter que nous sommes interrompus par Terry et deux autres personnes. Un petit brun fadasse agrippe mon beau roux pour marquer sa propriété. Et si tu lui pissais dessus aussi ? Ce serait plus pratique pour marquer ton territoire. Les présentations sont faites. Et il est décidé qu'on aille faire quelques courses avant notre arrivée à l'appartement.

Chaque année, on choisit une nouvelle ville pour passer la Pride en petits groupes. C'est facile étant donné que notre bande d'amis s'est dispersée à la fin du lycée pour entamer des études dans différentes écoles et facs du pays, le choix est large. On s'échange les appartements pour participer aux Prides dans les villes d'études des uns et des autres. Cette année, Pansy nous laisse son grand appartement tandis qu'elle va à la Pride de Londres. J'ai déjà passé quelques week-ends chez elle, c'est une fêtarde, elle aura assez de matelas pour trois personnes, en plus de Terry, Blaise et moi. Le plan des trois amis ayant été totalement chamboulé, ils sont plutôt enthousiastes à l'idée de nous suivre à cette Pride. Enfin, le brun fadasse est totalement contre l'idée que sa nouvelle acquisition rousse soit en contact avec tout plein de concurrents mais il essaie vainement de le cacher. Ce n'est pas en l'attachant qu'on garde quelqu'un près de soi, mon petit… C'est en lui donnant envie de rester ! Je sens que cette Pride va être très intéressante. Ce mec ne va pas garder son petit rouquin très longtemps !

Je reste loin du nouveau petit couple. C'est à peine si Ron arrive à marcher tellement Harry le tient fort contre lui. Je me retiens de rouler des yeux à chaque fois qu'ils trébuchent, en se prenant les pieds. Ca en devient navrant. Ca me faisait ricaner au début mais là ça atteint des sommets. On achète de la nourriture – et des boissons, beaucoup de boissons (alcoolisées) - de quoi tenir à six pendant trois jours à l'appartement et je prends Blaise à part, avant le passage en caisse :

« Tu m'avais dit « un mignon petit couple qui se forme », là, c'est pas très mignon… C'est affligeant !

-Bon, j'avoue qu'au début, les voir se rapprocher, c'était mignon mais là c'est un peu limite…

-Un peu limite ?! Mais qu'il lui mette une laisse, ce sera plus clair !

-… On vient de les rencontrer. Peut-être qu'on se fait des idées… et aurais-tu des idées derrière la tête pour que ça t'importe autant ?

-Mais le bien-être des gens m'importe, mon petit Blaise !

-…Mouais…

-Non mais, sérieusement, j'en ai connu des connards comme ça, jaloux à t'enfermer chez toi. Je sais ce que c'est !

-…Oui, je me souviens de ce connard… »

Le regard de Blaise s'assombrit et je le vois hésiter à dire autre chose. Je n'ai pas envie de reparler du passé et je me détourne pour rejoindre les autres.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Ca commence à devenir un peu agaçant. En fait, depuis le début, c'est agaçant. Là, Harry me tient pour marquer son territoire, pas parce qu'il ressent le besoin de me serrer contre lui, de ressentir ma chaleur, de partager son amour, sinon son affection pour moi. Non. Il veut juste marquer son territoire. C'est assez blessant. Et humiliant. J'essaie de m'éloigner de temps en temps juste pour pouvoir respirer mais il me lance un regard blessé et incompris à chaque fois. Comme si je le rejetais. Je veux juste avoir assez d'espace pour respirer ! Et mes côtes commencent à me faire mal à force d'être serrées comme ça. Mais peut-être que c'est de ma faute, Harry a dû voir que Draco ne m'avait pas laissé indifférent et maintenant il est inquiet. Je ne vais rien dire. Oui, c'est un peu ma faute… J'essaie de penser à autre chose pour ne pas laisser ces dernières minutes gâcher une journée qui avait si bien commencé. Je suis très excité à l'idée de passer ces trois jours à fêter la Pride. Ce sera ma première Pride. Et aux bras d'Harry. En l'espace d'une journée seulement, notre vie entière a changé. Et j'ai hâte de voir ce que vont donner ces trois prochains jours. C'est fou de s'embarquer comme ça avec des inconnus mais je veux laisser toute la place à l'imprévu depuis que je suis dans les bras d'Harry.

Blaise et Terry finissent de ranger toutes les courses dans leur voiture. Blaise, en bon animateur de groupe, se tourne alors vers nous pour nous demander comment organiser les voitures pour ne pas que Draco passe le reste de la route, seul dans sa voiture. Blaise n'a pas fini sa phrase qu'Harry me colle une main aux fesses pour m'agripper et me plaquer contre lui pour me fourrer sa langue dans la bouche. Malgré tout ce que je venais de me dire, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dégager par réflexe.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ben j'embrasse mon chéri… »

Je reste sans voix, les mains toujours sur son torse de l'avoir repoussé. Je ne sais que dire. « J'embrasse mon chéri ». J'ai plus l'impression qu'il vient de me frapper… Il m'a fait mal au cul, au dos, aux lèvres, à la langue… Comment peut-on penser une seconde que ce genre de baiser – si c'en était un - puisse être agréable ? Ou alors…

« Hum… Non, t'inquiète Blaise, je vais finir la route en solitaire, il reste plus qu'une heure et quelques de toute façon. »

Oui, bien sûr, c'était une façon très subtile de détourner l'attention de la question de Blaise pour qu'on n'aille pas dans la voiture de Draco. Là, je suis très refroidi pour la suite. Je me dégage totalement d'Harry et alors qu'il rentre dans la voiture, j'invite Hermione à le seconder pour la mettre entre lui et moi. Harry me lance un regard perdu et blessé mais je fais mine de ne pas voir. Le silence règne dans la voiture pour l'heure suivante. L'ambiance n'est plus la même. Dans mon cœur non plus, l'ambiance n'est plus la même.

...

Quel sale petit con ! Quand il a plaqué Ron contre lui, ça m'a fait mal comme si c'était à moi que ça arrivait ! Parce que ça m'est déjà arrivé. Une larme roule sur ma joue, je l'essuie rageusement et démarre la voiture. J'ai déjà eu affaire à un connard comme celui-là. Même s'il ne se passe rien entre Ron et moi, je ne laisserai pas ce petit con faire du mal autour de lui.

On est arrivé. Je suis arrivé avant eux, j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai roulé à une vitesse un peu plus élevée que la vitesse autorisée. J'ai attendu sagement dans ma voiture sur le parking de la résidence. On n'a qu'un jeu de clés et c'est Blaise qui les a. Ils descendent de voiture. Je vois qu'Hermione était placée entre Harry et Ron. Et Ron n'accorde pas un regard à Harry. Bien.

On rentre dans l'appartement. Terry prend les reines et fait visiter aux nouveaux venus. C'est un très bel appartement au rez-de-chaussée avec un petit jardin dans une cour intérieure. Une cuisine moyenne, une chambre et un très grand salon où des matelas ont été installés par Pansy au préalable en nous disant de ne pas hésiter à inviter du beau monde. On fait l'inventaire des endroits où dormir. Terry hésite et ne veut pas faire de gaffe. Ron intervient très vite :

« On laisse la chambre au petit couple et on s'installera dans le salon, vous inquiétez pas. On ne va pas déplacer tous les meubles non plus. Le canapé et ces trois matelas iront très bien. Preums pour le matelas près de la baie vitrée, je veux que le soleil me réveille demain matin. »

Et sans laisser plus de choix aux autres, Ron se jette sur le matelas à l'autre bout de la pièce. Terry est soulagé que Ron ait exprimé lui-même son refus de partager deux petits matelas collés avec Harry. Hermione a embraillé à toute vitesse, avant qu'Harry puisse dire quoique ce soit, réclamant le matelas devant la cuisine parce que, gros dormeurs comme ils sont, le soleil ne les réveillera pas et elle voudrait pouvoir accéder tranquille à la cuisine pour se faire un petit déjeuner. Et moi, bon prince, j'ai déclaré laisser le troisième matelas – dans le couloir sombre et étroit, dans le coin opposé de la pièce – à Harry. Je prendrais le canapé tout défoncé – ce qui était totalement faux – pour faire honneur aux invités. Résultat : Harry et Ron avaient leur matelas dans des coins opposés de la pièce, avec Hermione et moi entre eux. Parfait.

Blaise est parti déposer ses affaires et celles de Terry dans la chambre et chercher des draps pour nos lits. Harry est resté silencieux un moment, encore sonné par ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Une fois qu'il a eu bien intégré la situation, je l'ai vu relever la tête avec un regard mauvais en direction de Ron. Ron a jeté ses affaires sur son matelas en faisant mine de ne rien voir et de chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Mais j'ai vu ses mains trembler.

Terry attire cet arriéré de Harry dans la cour extérieure pour essayer d'en tirer quelque chose. Pour moi, c'est une cause perdue, mais Terry est trop gentil, il veut laisser une chance aux gens, même les plus désespérants. On les laisse seul. Hermione prend les rênes pour nous ordonner de ranger les courses dans la cuisine et discuter plats à venir. Elle a raison, pour vivre à plusieurs, il vaut mieux être organisés. Ron se détend un peu de ne plus avoir Harry dans les pattes. Il nous prévient Blaise et moi de ne pas nous laisser avoir par Hermione qui, sous ses airs de gentille jeune fille maniaque du rangement, peut vite être une dominatrice. Je rigole, un peu surpris de le voir se lâcher à ce point. Blaise en rajoute une couche en disant qu'il aimait bien être dominé, qu'il avait l'habitude avec Terry. Hermione prend un énorme couteau dans le set sur le plan de travail et le fait glisser entre ses mais en lançant un regard chaud à Blaise. Ron éclate de rire et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il est captivé par l'échange qui suit entre Blaise et Hermione. Et moi, je ne rate pas une miette de ses réactions. Il est trop mignon. Mais je détourne vite le regard, il ne faut pas que j'oublie que cet idiot, qui se fait appeler « petit ami », est juste à côté, dans la cour, à le surveiller.

Blaise fuit dans le salon et Hermione nous ordonne de poursuivre le rangement dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle va remettre un peu de plomb dans la tête de ce soumis qui ose se rebeller. Je suis mort de rire.

« Ah oui, elle cache bien son jeu !

\- Je vous avais prévenus.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps, elle et toi ?

\- Plus de dix ans maintenant. C'est ma meilleure amie.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser

\- Oui… Avant, c'était elle la plus timide… Ca a bien changé !

\- C'est toi le plus timide maintenant ?

-… Je pense ouais. Disons que j'ai un peu de mal à me lâcher.

\- Oh, tu vas pouvoir te lâcher pendant ces trois jours, on y veillera !... Mais bien sûr, on ne fera rien qui te déplaise. »

Je finis ma phrase dans un murmure profond en plongeant dans son regard. Il déglutit et quelques secondes s'écoulent sans qu'il sache quoi faire de ses mains.


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonsoir

Merci à toi **Eclair150999**, je suis ravie que ma fic t'ait plu.

Voici donc le prochain chapitre.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 6

« Alors Harry, prêt à faire la fête ? »

Je vois bien le regard désapprobateur de Draco mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Harry n'a pas l'air d'un mauvais gars dans le fond. Mais les relations de couple, c'est pas évident à gérer. Avant Blaise, j'ai eu du mal à me positionner aussi sur ce qui me convenait et ce qui ne me convenait pas. Et si c'est la première fois qu'il entame une vraie relation, vu qu'avant il était dans le placard si j'ai bien compris, il peut tout faire foirer sans s'en rendre compte.

Je l'entraîne dans la cour pour nous isoler des autres. Mais lui n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de Ron. Je relance :

« Hâte de cette Pride ? Ce sera ta première ?

-Hum non, j'y suis déjà allé une fois mais bon, j'étais avec une bande d'amis hétéros qui n'en avaient strictement rien à faire des droits des homos et qui voulaient juste faire la fête et picoler. Donc disons que j'ai participé à une Pride, sans sortir du placard…

-Effectivement… Bon, après si ça ne les dérange pas de faire la fête avec une bande d'homos, c'était quand même des amis ouverts sur la chose, non ?...

-Moui… Y en a quand même un, quand on lui a dit qu'il n'y avait plus de coca pour le whisky, qui a gueulé « On n'a pas besoin de coca ! Nous, le whisky, on le boit pur ! On n'est pas des pédés, nous ! » … Au milieu du cortège…

-…Ah ouais…

-Donc disons que les valeurs de la Pride, je ne les ai pas tout à fait bien perçues, tu vois…

-Oui mais là t'inquiète, tu es avec nous cette année. Blaise est ami avec la présidente d'une asso lgbtqi+ qui aura un char dans la marche donc on essaiera d'y aller en avance pour l'organisation, la distribution de banderoles et tout ça. Tu verras une vraie bonne Pride. Je ne nie pas, on va faire la fête ! Mais c'est quand même une bataille qui a toujours cours. Et puis cette année tu seras en couple avec ton homme, c'est quand même autre chose ! »

Harry jette un nouveau regard à Ron par la baie vitrée. J'avais réussi à attirer son attention pour quelques minutes pour arriver au sujet qui m'intéresse. Il semble réfléchir un instant avant de se lancer :

« Là encore, je ne comprends pas bien la démarche…

-… Développe.

-Pourquoi aller à la Pride avec son homme ? Je veux dire… vous êtes en couple et heureux – après j'en sais rien, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas – mais c'est un peu un endroit pour rencontrer des mecs quoi… Mais si vous êtes déjà en couple ?

-Alors, je crois que tu n'as pas bien entendu ce que j'ai dit avant ou alors je n'ai pas bien développé : la Pride, c'est pas un endroit pour rencontrer des mecs. Tu peux, bien sûr, puisque pas mal d'homos sont rassemblés au même endroit mais c'est pas le but premier d'une Pride. L'intérêt, c'est de défiler avec fierté, c'est le cas de le dire, et avec beaucoup de bonne humeur parce que c'est un moment de joie où on peut se montrer sous le jour qu'on veut, habillé en femme, maquillé, en talons… mais il ne faut pas limiter ça au fait de faire la fête. Ca fait partie de nos revendications d'avoir le droit de s'habiller comme on veut, de ne pas restreindre les genres.

-Ouais t'en fais quelque chose de très politique, dit comme ça. Moi, je vois : du cul, du cul, du cul ! Et vous n'arrêtez pas de dire qu'on va faire la fête… »

Putain, il m'énerve, il me dévie de mon sujet ce con ! C'est pas de ça que je voulais parler, c'était juste l'entrée en matière. Je me pince l'arête du nez pour essayer de garder mon calme et rediriger la conversation. La Pride, ce sera un autre débat.

« Ecoute. Oui, c'est une fête qui dure plusieurs jours. Plusieurs jours où l'homosexualité est, entre guillemets, fêtée de plein de façons différentes. Trois jours par an, c'est pas beaucoup et on en profite. Ca dépend de l'organisation de chaque ville et c'est pour ça qu'on en fait plein et dans le plus de villes possibles avec Blaise. Une fois, on a fait la fête dans un grand parc avec un manège pour les enfants. Y avait plein de familles homoparentales, des poussettes et des enfants partout, c'était super familial, c'était juste génial ! C'est ça aussi qu'on veut ! A la nuit tombée, les enfants sont allés se coucher et la fête s'est poursuivie, bien sûr. Les boites homos de la ville font des soirées. On va faire le tour de quelques boîtes d'ailleurs, on va choisir lesquelles ensemble.

-Ben là pareil, je comprends pas pourquoi tu vas en boîte avec ton mec… »

Ah super ! Il relance le sujet lui-même parce que là je m'emballais et je m'en sortais pas.

« Ben parce qu'on aime faire la fête, picoler et danser. Et comme aujourd'hui, c'est la pré-Pride, y aura des soirées dans toute la ville

-Mais comment tu peux passer un bon moment ? T'as pas peur que ton mec se fasse draguer ?

-Mais il va se faire draguer, je le sais ! Mais ça ne me dérange pas, je sais qu'on est bien ensemble et qu'on s'aime donc peu importe qui le drague.

-Tu vis dans le monde des bisounours quoi… »

Son ton était légèrement méprisant…

« De toute façon, tu sais, il va se faire draguer partout, tout le temps, tu ne peux pas garder un œil sur lui en permanence ou sur les personnes qui le draguent…

-Mais tu peux essayer… »

Disant ça, il regarde Draco d'un mauvais œil discuter avec Ron dans la cuisine. Ca commence à m'énerver.

« Ecoute. 1. Si tu es amoureux de cette personne, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose à aimer chez elle. Donc tu ne seras pas le seul à le voir. Et 2. Ce n'est pas un objet, il ne t'appartient pas, quand bien même il veut partir, il est en droit de le faire. »

Il me jette un regard mauvais et s'en va, sans répondre. D'accord. Il rejoint Draco et Ron dans la cuisine. Blaise me rejoint, me lance un regard interrogateur. Je n'ai pas besoin de répondre, il le lit dans mon regard. Ce type, je le sens pas.

...

Je suis presque en train de bafouiller devant Draco quand j'entends Harry revenir dans la cuisine. J'essaie de me ressaisir en me jetant sur un sachet de courses. Je me sens un peu bête de réagir de cette façon, comme si j'étais coupable. Mais de quoi exactement ? Harry se met entre moi et Draco et me prend le sachet des mains.

« C'est bon, j'étais en train de le faire.

-Je t'aide.

-Ya plein d'autres sachets »

Il me regarde, perdu. Je soupire d'agacement et sors vivement de la cuisine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je n'en peux plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en même pas 24h ? Ya quelques heures à peine j'étais fou amoureux de Harry. Mon monde ne tournait qu'autour de lui et d'Hermione. Je trainais dans son ombre en attendant qu'il daigne bien m'accorder un regard et là alors que tous mes vœux se réalisent, tout a tourné au cauchemar. Mon super amoureux me traite comme un chien au bout d'une laisse qu'il doit dresser ou comme une salope qu'il doit surveiller. Je voulais des câlins et des baisers et tout ce que j'ai c'est un crétin qui me serre fort à m'en faire mal pour marquer son territoire. Et, à côté, on rencontre ce joli petit couple qui se fait des bisous et des mamours sur le canapé. Blaise caresse tendrement le bras de Terry tout en papotant avec Hermione. Je les rejoins dans le salon. Ils discutent des différents bars et boîtes où on peut aller ce soir. Hermione me lance un regard, elle voit que je suis un peu bouleversé. Je ne réponds pas à son œillade, je ne sais pas moi-même où j'en suis. Est-ce que c'est moi qui déconne totalement ? Qui ai rêvé de quelque chose et qui n'en veut plus dès qu'il l'a obtenu ? Faut dire que ce n'est pas tout à fait ce dont j'avais rêvé. On est même très loin de ce que j'avais imaginé.

Draco revient dans le salon avec des shots sur un plateau. Cul sec et on sort, c'est le programme qu'il nous propose. Blaise l'accueille avec joie. Je n'ose pas en faire de même. Je n'arrive même pas à être naturel, à socialiser normalement avec lui. C'est vrai que je le trouve très séduisant et je n'ose plus le regarder. J'ai l'impression que ça va se lire sur mon visage et qu'Harry va se remettre à faire une connerie pour détourner mon attention de lui.

On est donc parti à pied pour que tout le monde profite de sa soirée et qu'on n'ait pas à désigner quelqu'un qui serait dans l'obligation de rester sobre. On est sensé rejoindre une autre de leurs amis, Millicent, qui habite dans le coin si j'ai bien compris. On va choisir où manger puis faire la tournée des bars. Apparemment, Millicent, Blaise et Draco sont des amis d'enfance. Ils ont vraiment l'air très proche. Millicent vit ici pour ses études qu'elle partage avec la gestion d'une association lgbtqi+ dont elle est la présidente. C'est elle qi choisit le premier bar. C'est un bar lesbien. La fréquentation est au ¾ féminine, l'ambiance est très bonne, il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde. Je crois pouvoir dire que c'est mon premier vrai bar homo. C'est un tout nouveau monde qui s'offre à moi. Je n'ai jamais côtoyé le milieu gay. J'ai envie de ne penser à rien et de me laisser emporter dans la danse. Une salle dans le fond fait office de piste de danse. Hermione m'y entraîne sans tarder. La musique est très sympa. Blaise et Terry nous amènent très vite des verres. Je trinque avec eux et bois mon shot cul sec.

Je danse avec Hermione, puis Terry. La soirée se déroule super bien. J'évite Harry. Je profite du moment. J'adore danser. C'est le seul moment où je ne me sens pas complètement nul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, d'avoir l'air subtil, je laisse juste mon corps partir et s'exprimer tout seul. Je ferme les yeux et mon corps prend les commandes, je n'ai plus cette peur viscérale de dire une absurdité. Une pour laquelle Harry me ferait son regard de « Mon Dieu, comment peux-tu être si bête ? Heureusement que tu es mon meilleur ami. » Une où il ne prendrait même pas la peine de confronter son point de vue au mien, il secouerait juste la tête d'un air navré et prendrait la parole pour dire tout autre chose. Harry n'aime pas danser. En fait, c'est pour ça qu'Hermione et moi ne sommes plus allés danser depuis au moins trois ans. Parce qu'Harry n'aime pas ça. Dieu, que ça m'avait manqué ! Je le réalise aujourd'hui. Et Hermione aussi, je pense.


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai mis une note de bas page pour un terme qui peut vous être inconnu. Je mettrai donc un astérisque* à côté du mot.

Voilà

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

J'ignore combien de temps s'écoule dans ce premier bar. Mais ils sont bientôt obligés de nous tirer de la piste de danse, Ron et moi. Moi, Hermione ! Je m'amuse comme une folle. On se dirige vers un autre bar, bras dessus, bras dessous avec Ron tout en se dandinant, en fredonnant la dernière chanson du bar qu'on vient de quitter. C'est tellement agréable de pouvoir danser comme ça avec ses amis, l'esprit libre, sans se faire draguer lourdement par des inconnus. C'est décidé, dorénavant je ne sortirai que dans des boîtes gaies ! Ron et moi avons un peu forcé sur la boisson. Heureusement qu'on est avec les autres parce que je ne saurais pas nous guider dans cette ville inconnue.

On arrive dans l'autre bar. Plus gay, celui-ci. Oserais-je même dire « bear* » ? Les yeux de Ron sont comme des soucoupes. J'éclate de rire et lui met un coup de coude dans les côtes, l'enjoignant à plus de discrétion. Pas besoin d'être aussi évident sur sa totale ignorance des bars homos et de la communauté en générale. L'ambiance est bonne mais la piste de danse est vide. J'agrippe Ron. Tous ses mecs barbus ont juste besoin que des idiots fassent le premier pas sur la piste. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la piste se remplit. Terry et Blaise dansent ensemble, Millicent va draguer la seule autre nana du coin. Très mignonne effectivement. La piste est d'avantage remplie mais pas autant qu'elle ne l'était dans le précédent bar. Ron ne peut plus esquiver les tentatives d'Harry. Je m'éloigne vers le bar pour rejoindre Draco.

« Alors ? Tu ne pars pas à la chasse, comme Millicent ?

-Hum, les soirées « bears », ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit où je marque les esprits, dirons-nous… »

Je rigole à sa boutade et accepte le verre qu'il m'offre. Ils ont bien tort parce qu'il est vraiment très mignon dans son genre. Mais, vu la façon dont il couve Ron du regard en cet instant, je doute qu'il ait vraiment fait attention aux hommes autour. Il fixe la piste de danse où Harry essaie vainement de suivre les pas de Ron. Harry n'est vraiment pas doué pour la danse. C'est laborieux. Je sens d'ici la frustration de Ron qui a envie de s'éclater en bougeant dans tous les sens mais qui est coincé avec Harry qui ne sait pas enchaîner deux mouvements. Harry commence vite à s'agacer et Ron également. C'est une dynamique un peu étrange et assez révélatrice de leur personnalité à tous deux. Harry a toujours eu du mal à reconnaître une faiblesse et au lieu d'essayer d'apprendre de l'autre, il s'énerve et déclare que c'est sûrement l'activité en elle-même qui est stupide ou qui n'en vaut pas la peine. J'ai longtemps essayé de lui apprendre quelques rudiments de la danse mais il n'y arrive vraiment pas. Et là, au lieu de suivre Ron qui pourrait le guider, il prend les rênes pour mener la danse. Il maintient Ro avec force pour contrôler ses mouvements alors que Ron est en rythme et lui, non. Il est impossible pour lui de comprendre le rythme d'une musique mais il est également impossible pour lui de se laisser guider par quelqu'un. C'en est désolant. Ils ont plus l'air de se battre que de danser. Ron finit par s'arracher des bras de Harry. Ils ont une légère dispute au milieu de la piste de danse, avant que Ron ne revienne vers nous. Draco et moi sursautons et faisons semblant de discuter pour ne pas qu'ils comprennent qu'on les avait regardés tout du long. Ron se poste à côté de moi, énervé. Je pose une main sur son bras en signe de soutien. On échange un regard. Il me sourit tristement. Je suis désolée pour lui. Tout s'est passé si vite. Tout semblait si parfait depuis le départ de Parvati. Harry assume enfin son attirance pour Ron. Le parfait petit couple semblait s'annoncer. Et, en fait, c'est un désastre. La jalousie est la façon la plus rapide de faire fuir la personne que tu essaies de retenir si désespérément.

La soirée poursuit son cours. Ron essaie tant bien que mal de retrouver sa bonne humeur. Terry traîne à nouveau Ron sur la piste de danse. Millicent est en train de plaquer la fille de tout à l'heure contre un mur non loin. Harry broie du noir au bar. Draco s'éloigne immédiatement du bar, quand Harry arrive, pour danser avec Blaise. Je reste avec Harry, plus par sacrifice pour Ron que par réelle envie. Je ne voudrais pas que ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure se reproduise. Très vite, un mec tourne autour de Draco. Blaise s'éloigne alors en lui faisant un clin d'œil et rejoint Ron et Terry. Je rigole un peu bêtement – on a décidément trop bu. Je regarde les deux garçons se rapprocher. Je me penche vers Harry pour qu'il m'entende malgré le bruit ambiant : « Le blond a percé chez les ''bears'' finalement ! » L'absence de réponse me fait me tourner vers lui qui fixe un autre point sur la piste. Ah, on dirait que le roux aussi a percé…

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, Harry a sauté de son tabouret de bar pour s'élancer vers la piste de danse. Un mec s'était en effet rapproché de Ron pour lui parler à l'oreille, Blaise et Terry s'étant éloignés. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Harry envoie un grand coup dans l'épaule du mec pour l'éloigner de Ron. Tout s'enchaîne très vite. Ils en viennent aux mains et, en un rien de temps, on se retrouve tous éjectés du bar par les vigiles. Draco et Millicent, qui draguaient tranquillement, nous rejoignent à l'extérieur, demandant des explications, alors que Terry et Blaise s'étaient retrouvés, malgré eux, pris dans la bagarre. Personne n'a pas le temps de répondre que Ron explose et commence à pourrir Harry. Les videurs nous demandent alors de nous éloigner pour ne pas en plus gêner les voisins. Je tangue un peu, doublement humiliée et m'éloigne. Harry et Ron crient toujours. C'est bien la première fois que je suis impliquée dans une bagarre. C'est pas possible de réagir de façon aussi stupide et de chercher à tout résoudre avec ses poings. Je déteste ça. Quel rustre ! Et ils continuent à se gueuler dessus… Ils mènent le cortège qui n'ose rien dire. Ils ne savent même pas où ils vont, ils ne connaissent pas la ville. Ils sont de toute façon trop occupés à se hurler dessus et nous, on suit sans oser les interrompre, à quelques mètres derrière.

Toute bonne humeur étant envolée, l'alcool me pèse lourdement dans les jambes et sur la tête. Je titube, les paupières lourdes, baille. Il faudrait songer à leur dire qu'on en a marre de les suivre et qu'on veut rentrer. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour le faire mais mon cri s'étouffe dans ma gorge. Sans qu'on ait vu le coup venir, Harry le pousse violemment et, l'alcool n'aidant pas, Ron s'effondre au sol. Je crie le prénom de mon ami et cours le plus vite possible à sa rencontre. Ron tente de se relever, Harry fait mine de l'y aider mais la vérité est toute autre. Il le maintient, de toute sa force, bloqué au sol. J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Je cours, mais au ralenti. J'essaie de rejoindre mon ami qui a besoin d'aide mais il semble loin, très loin, inatteignable. Mes pas sont lents, empotés. Les garçons me dépassent heureusement très vite et se jettent sur Harry qui bloque toujours Ron de son torse. J'accours enfin auprès de Ron et l'aide à se relever. Les larmes brouillent ma vue. Je ne suis même pas consciente de ce que je dis. Je l'abreuve de paroles réconfortantes. Je l'éloigne des autres et surtout de Harry que je regarde comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Ron tremble, il est écarlate, il pleure de rage. Je ne m'attarde pas sur le sort que les autres réservent à Harry, je veux juste éloigner Ron. On s'arrête devant le premier snack encore ouvert. Ron souffle, fait retomber la pression mais on a tous les deux du mal à reprendre nos esprits. Je lui propose de lui acheter quelque chose à manger et à boire. Les autres nous rejoignent et je vois Harry qui les suit de loin. Je lance un coup d'œil à Terry pour qu'il me suive pendant que je passe commande. Je l'interroge sur ce qu'il s'est passé de leur côté. Blaise avait été le premier à l'empoigner et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'Harry avait semblé réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il s'était calme instantanément et avait levé les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. J'avais arrêté de regarder à ce moment-là, dégoutée.

Il aurait clamé aux autres par la suite qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de bousculer Ron, qu'en gros, Ron était tombé par sa propre maladresse et qu'il avait tout de suite essayé de l'aider à se relever. Il avait même eu peur qu'il se soit fait mal et il espérait que Ron ne pensait quand même pas qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Je n'en peux plus d'entendre de pareilles inepties ! Le sandwich et la boisson que j'ai commandés pour Ron dans la main, je me précipite vers Harry qui nous suit et nous observe de loin. J'entends les pas de Terry derrière moi qui essaie de me retenir mais je n'entends même pas ce qu'il me dit, je suis folle de rage. Harry me voit arriver et relève la tête et bombe le torse, comme dans son bon droit. Je lui hurle dessus :

« Tu te fous de la gueule de qui ? Ron est tombé tout seul ? Je t'ai vu le pousser ! Et tu as essayé de l'aider à se relever ? Tu l'as maintenu au sol !... Va-t'en !... Va-t'en maintenant ! »

Harry m'ignore et regarde par-dessus mon épaule pour intercepter un regard de Ron. Blaise, Terry et Millicent font bloc à côté de moi. Draco est resté en arrière avec Ron. J'avance davantage sur Harry et reprends en sifflant :

« Non mais je crois que tu n'as pas compris là, Harry… Ron, tu l'oublies, tu restes loin de lui. Tu fais demi-tour et tu t'en vas. Je ne sais pas où et je m'en moque mais loin. Le soleil se lève, tu trouveras un train pour rentrer chez toi.

-…Mes affaires sont encore à l'appartement…

-Blaise t'accompagnera pour les récupérer.

-…

-Au revoir, Harry. »

Blaise s'avance pour montrer son accord. Harry nous défie tous du regard avant d'abandonner et de suivre Blaise. On ne bouge pas, on fait front jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue tous les deux. Lorsqu'on revient enfin vers Ron et Draco, leur regard est interrogateur d'avoir vu Blaise et Harry partir ensemble.

« J'ai dit à Blaise d'accompagner Harry pour qu'il récupère ses affaires à l'appartement et qu'il s'en aille. »

Ron me lance d'abord un regard surpris, puis je vois une vague de soulagement l'envahir alors qu'il me remercie, les yeux brillants. J'avoue être soulagée moi-même. J'ai pris cette décision sans consulter personne, je suis contente qu'elle soit bien accueillie. Je serre Ron dans mes bras. Les autres s'éloignent et nous laissent seuls.

* * *

**Définition :**

**Bear :** Définition de Wikipedia : La **communauté _bear_** (aussi dénommée **communauté de l'ours**) est une subdivision de la communauté gay. On entend par « _Bears_ » (ours en français ; prononcé /berz/) les hommes homosexuels porteurs de pilosité faciale et corporelle plus ou moins fournie et visible. Les _bears_ sont également enveloppés ou gros, ce n'est généralement pas une caractéristique de différenciation. Le point commun entre toutes ces variantes est l'affichage d'une « masculinité » plus ou moins exacerbée excluant la plupart du temps les codes des autres groupes gay.


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir

Comme pour le précédent chapitre, vous trouverez une définition en note de bas de page.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

On a attendu que Blaise nous envoie un sms pour nous signaler le départ de l'autre con avant de nous-même nous mettre en route vers la maison. Le trajet s'est fait en silence. La fatigue est immense. Il est déjà presque 6h lorsqu'on arrive enfin. Terry a sauté au cou de Blaise, il n'avait pas dû être rassuré à l'idée que Blaise ait été seul avec ce fou furieux. Un passage rapide par la salle de bain et tout le monde est au lit. Blaise et Terry dans la chambre, Ron, Hermione et moi dans le salon, comme il était initialement prévu. Sur le canapé, à l'abri du soleil grâce aux volets roulants, je vois Hermione quitter son matelas de fortune pour rejoindre celui de Ron. Elle murmure tout bas, veut savoir s'il s'est déjà endormi. Sans répondre, Ron écarte ses draps en une invitation à le rejoindre. Hermione plonge dans ses draps. Elle chuchote, hésitante :

« Je suis tellement désolée, Ron. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui nous arrive en ce moment. J'aurais dû le voir, j'aurais dû accepter de le voir, surtout ! Mais c'était tellement… C'était Harry, bon sang ! Venant de lui, c'était tellement…

-Te bile pas Hermione, j'ai été le premier surpris…

-Mais bon, il ne s'agit pas de moi alors je vais te laisser parler. Je tiens juste à dire que je te soutiens à 100% et qu'à partir de maintenant, ce connard ne t'approchera plus, il faudra qu'il me passe sur le corps ! »

Ron rigole doucement du ton virulent d'Hermione et essaie de dédramatiser en parlant de son poids plume face à son propre gabarit, mais Hermione ne le laisse pas dériver du sujet. Jusque-là, Ron n'a pas vraiment pu s'exprimer, extérioriser ses émotions sur ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que tout ça a commencé. Il hésite longuement, bafouille :

« Ecoute, c'est compliqué, même dans ma tête, tout est confus. Ca ne fait même pas 24h que tout a basculé. J'y comprends rien non plus. Et, en même temps, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être étonné, c'est presque la suite logique. Notre amitié a toujours été dans cette même dynamique, j'ai toujours été sous la coupe d'Harry et ça m'a toujours suffi. Il n'y avait que toi qui avais le droit de passer avant lui et encore, c'est parce que tu étais… enfin…

-Sous sa coupe à lui aussi, tu peux le dire… »

Les mots sont posés.

Je pourrais presque me sentir coupable d'écouter leur conversation mais, non. Je ne peux pas ne pas écouter. Et puis, j'y peux pas grand-chose, je suis dans la même pièce, ils le savent. Peut-être qu'ils pensent que je me suis endormi avant qu'ils ne commencent à discuter. Ils reprennent leur discussion, je tends l'oreille.

Et puis, alors qu'il avait été amoureux de son meilleur ami pendant des années, que tous ses rêves semblaient enfin devenir réalité, le prince charmant s'était avéré être un gros rustre. Hermione soupire, j'entends les draps se froisser, elle doit le prendre dans ses bras à nouveau. La voix de Ron se fait un peu chevrotante. Il est touché par la réaction d'Hermione tout à l'heure. Il avait atteint un stade où il avait l'impression qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on le défende ou même qu'il se défende lui-même. Sincèrement, il était plus fort qu'Harry physiquement mais ses pensées à ce moment-là avaient été telles qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment défendu. Et quand Hermione avait pris sa défense, ça l'avait frappé. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, Harry était le problème. Ce n'était pas sa faute et il n'avait pas mérité tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis le début. Il n'avait pas à supporter ça. Il pleurait vraiment maintenant. Je dois moi-même prendre sur moi pour ne pas laisser un sanglot m'échapper. Il m'avait fallu presque trois ans pour comprendre moi-même ce que Ron venait de dire.

L'esprit envahi par mes propres souvenirs douloureux, j'ai failli louper la suite de la conversation. Hermione veut s'assurer que Ron ne désire pas partir dès le lendemain matin – enfin après quelques heures de sommeil – pour qu'ils prennent le train et rentrent chez eux. Mon cœur rate un battement, je ne suis pas encore prêt à les voir partir, surtout à le voir partir. Mais je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter d'avantage, Ron refuse. Les rencontrer avait été la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée depuis des mois. Je souris doucement, sentant mes joues chauffer de plaisir. Ils rigolent un moment sur les inepties de Blaise, l'amour qu'il partage avec Terry, la fausse brusquerie de Millicent qui veut se faire passer pour une butch* alors qu'elle est la plus douce de toutes. Alors que j'attends impatiemment qu'ils en viennent à moi, le cœur battant, ils changent de sujet. Je fais la moue. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas dupes après tout. Ils savent très bien que je ne dors pas.

...

C'est à 7h du matin qu'Hermione a fini par rejoindre son propre lit. Et c'est à midi que j'émerge enfin du sommeil. Toute la journée d'hier repasse dans ma tête et je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est d'en commencer une nouvelle avec Hermione, qui m'a soutenu comme je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle le ferait, et avec tous les autres pour créer le plus de liens possibles avec eux durant les quelques jours qu'il nous reste. Surtout sans cette pression qu'Harry exerçait sur moi pendant tout ce temps et qui me tenait à une certaine distance d'eux.

Nous sommes toujours dans une semi pénombre, personne n'a ouvert les volets mais j'entends des voix dans la cuisine non loin de moi. Je relève la tête pour avoir vue sur la cuisine. Hermione partage un café avec Draco. Ils discutent sans trop élever la voix, sans doute par peur de me réveiller. Je les observe sans me signaler. Draco est pieds nus, les cheveux un peu fous, dans un pyjama short vert avec des petits serpents aux écailles argentées. Je rougis et me retiens de glousser. Tout cela me paraît surréaliste. Hier encore, je ne connaissais pas cet homme et, aujourd'hui, le surprendre ainsi dans son intimité me fait piquer un fard. Ses cheveux paraissent plus longs ainsi libérés de toute trace de gel. Est-ce que je suis un être abject de reluquer ainsi quelqu'un d'autre après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Bon j'avoue que je me suis surtout retenu de ne pas le faire, Harry n'étant jamais loin.

Je sursaute lorsque je croise son regard. J'ai presque envie de plonger la tête dans mon oreiller pour cacher ma gêne de m'être ainsi laissé prendre la main dans le sac à le reluquer. Mais avant que j'aie pu faire quoique ce soit, il me sourit, croise et décroise les jambes, ses mains s'agitent et il passe quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, ne sachant que faire de ses mains. Hermione voit sa nervosité et suit son regard qui la mène vers moi. Elle sourit et passe de l'un à l'autre pour nous épier du regard. J'évite l'œillade d'Hermione et me lève, Draco fait de même pour nous tourner le dos et laver sa tasse dans l'évier. Il est vraiment mignon quand il rougit. Bon, ce mec est beau tout le temps mais là, tout timide, il est vraiment mignon. Je n'en reviens pas de faire un tel effet à quelqu'un comme lui. Je dois me faire des idées, peut-être qu'il est juste gêné d'être en pyjama et non apprêté. Je les interroge sur Blaise et Terry. Apparemment, ils sont dans la salle de bain. Depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Ils baisent, souligne abruptement Draco. C'est pour ça qu'eux sont toujours en pyjama dans la cuisine, précise doctement Hermione. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et note l'absence de Millicent pour détourner le sujet de conversation. Elle est allée nous chercher des viennoiseries. Elle a eu le temps d'aller à la douche avant les deux chaudasses, elle, dixit Draco. Il ne fait rien pour m'épargner.

Hermione propose de me servir un café quand on entend la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Draco saute sur ses pieds. (« Ah ben quand même ! Pourquoi vous baisez pas dans la chambre ? C'est pour ça qu'on vous l'a laissée à la base… ») J'entends Blaise et Terry rigoler et ils se chamaillent un instant avant que Draco ne s'enferme à son tour dans la salle de bain. Je rigole et secoue la tête, atterré, en direction d'Hermione. Je sens que ces trois-là vont vite me faire oublier mes problèmes d'hier avec Harry.

* * *

**Définition :**

**Butch : **Définition de Wikipedia : Le mot « butch », abréviation de « butcher » (boucher) en anglais, désigne les lesbiennes masculines. Ces identités ont pour précédent la vogue des garçonnes en France dans les années 1920, et surtout le courant des lesbiennes habillées en hommes.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

J'avais peur que l'humeur de Ron ne soit plus au beau fixe après hier mais d'après ce que Draco m'a dit, pendant la nuit, Hermione s'est assurée de lui apporter tout son soutien et de lui remonter le moral. Je suis un peu rassuré. J'étais assez inquiet. Et j'avoue que j'étais aussi inquiet pour Draco. Être témoin de tout ça a dû lui remémorer des souvenirs qu'il préférerait oublier. Blaise le connaît depuis plus longtemps que moi et je n'ai eu que des échos de cette relation nocive de son passé mais, de ce que j'en sais, elle l'avait bien amoché. Je vois Ron se perdre dans des pensées sombres de temps en temps mais Hermione prend grand soin de l'en détourner au plus vite. Draco s'y attelle également. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était par solidarité, ayant lui-même vécu une expérience de ce genre. Et puis, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus que ça. J'interroge Blaise discrètement (« Bien sûr qu'il est intéressé ! »). Apparemment, je suis le dernier à m'en rendre compte. Même Millicent l'avait vu. Faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir Draco s'intéresser véritablement à quelqu'un. Il a du succès autant auprès des femmes que des hommes et il en joue mais il ne s'implique jamais vraiment. Depuis cette fameuse relation toxique, je n'ai vu Draco que dans des histoires sans lendemain.

Ah, Millicent est revenue avec des croissants et autres douceurs ! Il va falloir qu'on ait le ventre bien rempli, aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour ! C'est la Pride ! Ron et Hermione ont l'air très excité. L'ambiance est électrique. Blaise met de la musique, j'engloutis quelques croissants et Ron et Hermione se mettent à danser en pyjama dans le salon. Draco sort de sa douche, les cheveux trempés. Hermione le succède dans la salle de bain. Ron semble un peu désemparé sans son camarade de jeu. Blaise en profite donc pour l'enfoncer davantage :

« Très joli pyjama au fait ! C'est censé représenter ta fougue au lit le lion ? »

Ron est aussi rouge que ses cheveux et Draco se retient de sourire et prend sa défense :

« Ne lui réponds pas. Ce cher moqueur ici présent est celui qui m'a offert mon propre pyjama parce qu'il paraît que je suis un vil serpent. Eh bien, je porte aujourd'hui mon pyjama avec fierté. La meilleure façon de répondre à ses moqueries est de se les réapproprier. »

Draco finit sa phrase en entourant les épaules de Ron de son bras. Draco se montre beaucoup plus tactile depuis qu'Harry n'est plus là. Je souris discrètement de sa tentative d'approche en douceur mais Blaise enfonce le clou :

« Donc tu sous-entends qu'il est effectivement fougueux au lit ?... Des choses que vous nous dîtes pas ? »

J'éclate de rire. Là, pour le coup, c'est Draco qui rougit. Il reste sans voix un instant puis, toujours appuyé sur Ron, il tourne le regard vers lui :

« Bon, là, j'ai tendu la perche, je crois… »

Ron acquiesce, plus rouge que jamais, incapable de prononcer un mot. Ils se perdent une minute dans le regard de l'autre, puis, Draco relâche Ron, comme si son bras allait prendre feu, en bafouillant que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire… Hermione sort de la salle de bain et l'empêche ainsi de s'embarrasser davantage. Il en profite et saute dans la salle de bain où il a oublié sa trousse de toilette. Il doit encore s'occuper de ses cheveux et brandissant son pot de gel, il interroge la cantonade sur la quantité qu'il doit utiliser pour aujourd'hui. J'avoue que sa diversion est efficace, le sujet de conversation ne m'intéresse plus du tout. Et puis, de toute façon, il fera comme il voudra et s'en mettra un paquet quoiqu'on en dise. Blaise doit être de mon avis car il se détourne déjà mais Ron l'arrête dans son mouvement en prenant la parole. Il a un avis, lui :

« Tes cheveux sont très beaux comme ça. Au naturel. Ils sont plus… »

Ron rougit, ne trouve plus ses mots et pendant une seconde, plus personne ne parle. La main qui secouait déjà le pot de gel s'arrête et Draco et Ron se perdent à nouveau dans le regard de l'autre. Et c'est encore Blaise qui met les pieds dans le plat en finissant la phrase de Ron, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

« Fougueux ? »

Ron rigole nerveusement et secoue la tête devant tant de bêtise venant de Blaise. Draco lance un regard noir à Blaise. Hermione est perdue mais Ron évite toute explication en allant à son tour prendre sa douche.

...

Ca y est, il est 14h et on va déjeuner avant de rejoindre l'association dont Millicent est présidente pour finir les derniers préparatifs pour la Pride à 17h. On voit déjà plein de drapeaux arc-en-ciel dans les rues. La ville est en fête. Je retourne au comptoir du snack où on s'est arrêté pour changer ma boisson, le serveur s'est trompé sur la commande. Il faut dire qu'on est 6, je comprends qu'il y ait eu incompréhension. Je récupère ma boisson lorsque Harry rentre dans mon champ de vision. Il se dirige vers moi. Je marque un temps d'arrêt, essayant de comprendre, il y a effectivement deux entrées dans ce snack et les autres sont installés en terrasse non loin, il est facile de passer sans qu'ils ne le voient. Une angoisse me prend à l'estomac lorsqu'il m'attrape la main et me la tire sans rien dire pour que je le suive. Je n'ai pas envie de le suivre, je n'ai pas envie de le voir. J'ai juste envie de vivre loin de lui pour une fois. De profiter de ces moments totalement fous avec des inconnus, dans une ville inconnue, à découvrir une vie tout à fait nouvelle. J'aime leur façon de se lancer dans l'aventure sans réfléchir parce qu'ils sont ensemble et heureux où qu'ils soient. Ca se voit que je n'ai pas envie de venir mais Harry insiste et me tire plus fort. Le serveur à côté nous jette un regard, je sens qu'il a envie d'intervenir. Ca devient gênant. Je suis Harry, la mort dans l'âme. Il m'entraîne dans les toilettes du snack pour être seuls. Je croise les bras et souffle longuement, en lui tournant le dos.

« Ron, je croyais que tu voulais être avec moi ?

-Je croyais aussi que tu étais quelqu'un de bien.

-Quoi ? Je suis ton meilleur ami ! Je suis votre meilleur ami à tous les deux ! Et je l'ai toujours été ! On est le célèbre Trio depuis qu'on a onze ans ! On n'est rien l'un sans l'autre !

-Oui, surtout nous sans toi, c'est ça ? Eh bien, continue à nous suivre et à nous espionner de derrière les buissons, tu vas voir si on n'est rien sans toi ! »

J'essaie de quitter les toilettes mais il m'arrête et me maintient d'une poigne ferme sur le bras. Son regard s'assombrit. Il a tenu deux minutes le rôle du gentil et doux Harry, l'ordure qu'il peut être est réapparu en un instant. Il me balance que je suis puérile, que je devrais être chanceux qu'il soit resté dans le coin à m'attendre et que, si je m'entête, le train de retour allait vraiment repartir avec l'homme que j'aime. Je suis soufflé par son audace. Je lui demande alors si l'homme que j'aime est un idiot invivable et jaloux de tout. Le ton monte. Il accuse Draco d'être à l'origine de mon soudain revirement de pensée. Vu comme il me mate sans arrêt, ce sale blondinet. Je hurle pour l'interrompre, je ne veux pas qu'il s'attaque à Draco :

« Il peut bien mater ce qu'il veut, merde ! Je ne suis pas ton objet ! C'est pas une raison pour réagir comme ça ! Regarde mes côtes, bon sang ! Tu m'as fait des bleus ! Tu m'as fait des putains de bleus ! »

Il est sous le choc un moment de voir les marques sur mon corps. C'est un peu la tête que j'ai faite ce matin dans la salle de bain en face du miroir. Je n'y croyais pas au début, je suis resté cinq minutes à les fixer et à les malaxer pour être sûr qu'elles étaient bel et bien là mais oui. Mes côtes sont couvertes de bleus, tout du long. Il a dû me les faire lorsqu'on faisait les courses dans l'après-midi et qu'il me tenait si fort. Et le bleu plus haut a dû être causé durant ma chute. Il reprend la parole, hésitant :

« Je… je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte… Faut dire que tu as une jolie petite peau de rouquin, tu marques vite… »

La main, qui tenait mon t-shirt relevé, retombe doucement. Je suis atterré par sa réponse. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, la porte des toilettes s'est ouverte. J'ai peur que ce soit les autres et rabaisse vivement mon t-shirt mais c'est bien eux et ils ont eu le temps de voir. Ils sont tous là, soufflés d'horreur.


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

« une jolie petite peau de rouquin, tu marques vite »

C'est sur cette phrase qu'on a débarqué, paniqués. Le serveur était venu nous dire qu'il semblait se passer quelque chose d'étrange avec notre ami roux, qu'un jeune homme brun avec des lunettes l'avait entraîné dans les toilettes mais qu'il ne semblait pas tout à fait rassuré. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui ne leur regardait pas mais il avait préféré nous prévenir et il espérait avoir bien fait. On l'avait remercié et on était parti en trombe vers lesdites toilettes. Et c'était cent fois pire que ce à quoi je m'étais préparée.

Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite est un peu flou dans ma mémoire, ou plutôt brouillon. Draco a été le premier à se remettre de sa stupeur et est venu se placer devant Ron, en barrière contre Harry. Harry est alors parti en vrille et a commencé à le menacer et à le traiter de tous les noms, revendiquant sa propriété sur Ron, lui disant d'aller voir ailleurs, qu'il voyait très bien son petit jeu depuis le début… Blaise et Terry l'ont intercepté avant que trop de coups ne soient échangés. Et le directeur du snack a débarqué en courant disant qu'on avait tous intérêt à dégager parce qu'il avait appelé la police. Et c'est la seconde fois en 12h qu'on se fait jeter dehors pour une bagarre qu'Harry aura démarré. Le vigile du snack s'est chargé de sortir lui-même Harry du snack, l'ayant identifié comme le trouble-fête, et l'a maintenu suffisamment longtemps qu'on puisse nous en aller de notre côté. Je ne sais pas si ils ont vraiment appeler la police et si Harry sera interpelé mais là, je m'en moque complètement. Je suis trop choquée.

Quelques mètres plus loin, encore essoufflée et le cœur battant, j'attrape le bras de Ron, lui faisant ralentir sa marche. Je suis furieuse. Contre Harry, bien sûr, mais aussi contre Ron et contre moi-même.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour les bleus ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et rechigne à me répondre. Après notre conversation d'hier soir, j'avais cru qu'il pourrait s'ouvrir à moi. Je veux qu'il me réponde tout de suite ! Il s'était passé quelque chose d'autre que je n'avais pas vu ? Depuis quand il les avait, ces bleus ? Pourquoi il me les avait cachés ? Pourquoi il ne se confiait pas à moi ? Pourquoi il ne me laissait pas le défendre ? Il n'avait pas à vivre ça seul ! Mes phrases se succèdent sans que je puisse me contrôler, je pleure et j'ai l'impression que jamais je n'arriverai à m'arrêter de pleurer. Ron me prend dans ses bras et tente de me calmer, en me serrant contre lui. La voix pleine de sanglots, la tête appuyée sur son épaule, pleurant toujours, je lui frappe le torse de mon poing et lui intime de répondre à mes questions. Riant faiblement, il capitule :

« Je les ai vus ce matin sous la douche, Hermione… Non, il ne s'est rien passé de plus que ce à quoi tu as assisté. C'est rien du tout, il m'a tenu trop fort quand on faisait les courses hier et le plus gros bleu, j'ai dû me le faire en tombant hier soir. Mais c'est rien, c'est vrai que ma peau marque vite, il a raiso…

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Ca va pas non ! Tu marques vite ? Ce connard te fait des bleus et sa défense c'est que tu marques vite ? Ron, enfin ! Comment tu peux gober ça ?! »

La stupéfaction m'a faite me détacher de Ron en un sursaut. Je suis furieuse qu'il est ressorti le propos horrible qu'Harry lui avait tenu. Ron me regarde d'abord avec surprise puis baisse les yeux de honte. Et alors que je m'apprête à l'incendier davantage. Draco s'avance vivement vers moi alors que, comme les autres non loin, il suivait la scène d'une distance suffisante pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité mais sans en louper une miette. Les mains levées en signe de paix, Draco se tourne vers moi :

« Alors je suis désolé de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… ce n'est pas très pertinent d'engueuler quelqu'un dans cette situation… Comment dire ? Tu n'as peut-être pas l'habitude de ce genre de cas mais les phrases comme « Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? Pourquoi tu minimises ? Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? Pourquoi tu gobes ses excuses ? » Ca fait plus de bien que de mal... Ca donne juste l'impression à… la victime – je suis désolé, je sais que le mot n'est pas très plaisant – que tout est de sa faute, qu'elle est responsable de ce qui lui arrive et qu'elle le mérite sûrement… Et je sais que tu aimes Ron et je pense pas que ce soit ce que tu veuilles faire… Mais c'est pour ça qu'on ne se confie pas. »

Je fixe Draco sans rien dire, sonnée. Je réalise qu'il a raison. J'allais engueuler Ron alors qu'il m'a déjà dit hier soir qu'il ne pensait pas mériter qu'on le défende ou qu'il se défende lui-même. Je n'avais pas pris toute l'ampleur de cette révélation. Ce connard a sapé toute l'estime de soi de Ron. Il le fait depuis des années. Tout n'a pas commencé hier. Je ne vois que maintenant le résultat d'un travail de plusieurs années de sape. Je reporte mon regard sur Ron, m'apprêtant à m'excuser, mais celui-ci est fixé sur Draco, estomaqué. Je dirige à nouveau mon attention sur Draco. C'est vrai que, maintenant que Ron m'y fait penser, son discours était très… révélateur. Draco hausse les épaules avec une grimace :

« J'ai eu… la peau… qui marque aussi. »

Blaise se positionne à ses côtés en soutien moral, puis Terry, puis Millicent. Je les regarde tous, l'un après l'autre. Dans leur regard, une lueur de défi, alors qu'ils font front aux côtés de leur ami qui vient de dévoiler une blessure. Je ne peux retenir un sourire. Mon cœur se gonfle de joie. C'est très étrange. Dans tous ces malheurs et cette désolation, ressentir un tel sentiment d'amour pour eux tous. Savoir qu'on peut compter sur eux quoiqu'il arrive. Je regarde Ron et leur dis ce qu'on pense tous les deux :

« Je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir rencontrer les mecs. »

...

J'ai dû rassurer Hermione une fois de plus sur le fait que je ne voulais pas faire demi-tour et sauter dans le premier train. Au contraire, toute ma vie là-bas était anéantie. Tout est à remettre en question. Et alors que je devrais être au désespoir, mes nouveaux amis me font l'effet d'une bouée de sauvetage. Je commence même à m'inquiéter de la séparation prochaine. Millicent habite ici, à deux heures environ de notre propre ville à Hermione et moi. Mais j'ignore totalement où résident Draco, Blaise et Terry. Je me laisse aller à me perdre dans mes réflexions pendant qu'on donne un coup de main pour les dernières banderoles que l'asso de Millicent va brandir pour la Pride. Draco s'est vachement dévoilé en prenant ma défense hier auprès d'Hermione. Je n'ai pas envie de les quitter. Mais on avait prévu trois jours, trois petits jours, pas plus. Et c'est déjà beaucoup de convenir sur un coup de tête de passer trois jours avec des inconnus. Mais alors que tout est si nouveau, si inhabituel, tout me paraît à la fois si naturel. Comme si cette place, dans ce local associatif, m'attendait depuis toujours. La si sérieuse Hermione rit aux éclats avec Millicent et Blaise et Terry se bécotent devant leur banderole. Draco capte mon regard et me sourit. Il me rejoint.

« Heureusement que vous êtes là sinon on s'ennuierait avec ces deux-là qui ne peuvent pas se détacher l'un de l'autre.

-Ils sont beaux tous les deux. C'est un joli couple, c'est normal qu'ils en profitent.

-Ils sont ensemble depuis 4 ans et ils habitent ensemble ! La passion est finie normalement… »

Je rigole de sa bouderie. Et j'en profite pour lui demander plus de précisions sur leurs villes respectives. Blaise et Terry habitent donc ensemble à deux heures de chez Millicent, comme Hermione et moi mais à l'extrême opposé, et Draco habite à trois heures de chez Millicent. Ils ont fait leurs années de lycée ensemble. Ces quelques années d'études séparés les uns des autres n'ont pas été évidentes à vivre, mais ils espèrent bien pouvoir se rapprocher à nouveau une fois tout ça terminé. Il me retourne ma question. Notre situation est à peu près similaire. Amis depuis le lycée, on a fait en sorte de ne pas se quitter pour nos études avec Hermione et Harry. Mais ma troisième année s'est achevée et j'avoue que les études n'ont jamais été mon fort donc je n'ai pas vraiment de plan autre qu'être dans les parages. La ville où j'ai grandi n'est pas vraiment une ville universitaire. C'est une ville vieillissante où les gens naissent et meurent, sans jamais l'avoir quitté. Cette perspective ne m'a jamais attiré. Mais je n'ai pas l'esprit aventureux de mes frères Charlie, parti travailler en Roumanie, ou Bill, en Egypte. Ni l'esprit d'entreprenariat de mes frères, Fred et George, qui ont ouvert leur propre boutique. Draco m'arrête brusquement et me fait la remarque que ce qu'ont fait mes frères est sans doute très bien mais que ce n'est pas une raison pour me dénigrer. Je bafouille et le détrompe, je ne me dénigre pas du tout mais il me lance un regard sceptique.


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour

Je vous mets les traductions des quelques phrases en anglais, signalées par un astérisque*, en note de bas de page.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11

Ca y est, nous sommes à la Pride. On a distribué les banderoles, panneaux et pancartes à qui voulait en porter. Il y a beaucoup de monde dont des gens venus de toute la région. L'asso a vraiment fait du bon travail. Ils ont essayé de n'oublier aucune revendication, aucune communauté et chacun peut brandir ses couleurs. Ils ont aussi fait dans l'originalité en confectionnant des écharpes comme celles que portent les Miss de beauté. Blaise s'est jeté sur l'écharpe « Racisme », il est donc Miss Racisme aujourd'hui. Terry brandit une pancarte « Orlando, Tchétchénie Plus jamais ça ! » en référence à la tuerie de masse dans un bar lgbt en Floride, le 12 juin 2016, et à la persécution et au massacre de la population homosexuelle en Tchétchénie. J'ai pris un panneau « I'm the rainbow sheep of the family »* avec l'image d'un petit mouton à la laine aux couleurs du drapeau arc-en-ciel. Millicent a un petit panneau « Loud and Queer »*. Hermione a choisi « Keep your laws off my body »* et Ron « Let's get one thing straight, I'm not »*.

Ron est tout excité, ses yeux brillent de mille feux. Il est trop mignon. C'est sa première Pride, elle sera inoubliable. Il prend des tonnes de photos de nous tous. Il veut tout voir, tout faire. Je suis content de le voir aussi enthousiaste. Ce connard ne lui a pas gâché cette journée spéciale.

Blaise et Terry n'arrêtent pas de se faire prendre en photo en train de se bisouiller. C'est vrai que c'est un beau couple. Une fois, la pression du devoir accompli retombée, Millicent ne se retient pas de brancher. Hermione s'est elle-même faite draguer par une jeune demoiselle. Elle a répondu gentiment qu'elle n'était pas du coin. J'ai dû moi-même rembarrer plusieurs mecs en très peu de temps. Ca commence à devenir un peu gênant. Je vais finir par perdre patience et être plus cassant la prochaine fois. Je capte un regard de Ron alors qu'un énième prétendant s'éloigne enfin. Il rougit et se rapproche timidement. Avec le bruit ambiant, il doit se pencher à mon oreille pour que j'entende.

« Tu veux que je m'éloigne ? Ca les bloque peut-être si je suis près de toi.

-Quoi ? Non ! C'est moi qui les rejette.

-T'es sûr ? Parce que ça ne m'embête pas, je ne veux pas te dérang…

\- C'est avec toi que je veux être, Ron. »

Je finis ma phrase, en posant ma main sur son bras. Il rougit de plus belle et plonge dans mon regard comme s'il n'osait croire à ce que je venais de dire. Je lui souris et il finit par baisser le regard. Si je veux qu'il s'éloigne ?... Non mais ça va pas ! Maintenant que l'autre andouille est partie… Il ne s'est pas écarté alors je garde ma main sur son bras. Les chars ralentissent, il y a tellement de monde qu'on fait du sur-place. La pancarte commence à se faire lourde avec plus qu'un bras pour la porter mais je ne veux pas récupérer mon bras alors que j'ai réussi à réduire la distance entre nous. Blaise et Terry nous rejoignent et nous débarrassent de nos fardeaux. Terry a lui-même reposé sa pancarte dans le char et Blaise me chuchote en passant « Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai choisi l'écharpe maintenant ? » suivi d'un clin d'œil malicieux. Effectivement, c'est plus pratique… Il nous tend alors des écharpes faites à la va-vite. Des écharpes vierges avaient été prévues justement pour l'inspiration du moment. Ron déplie son écharpe : « I'm so gay my red hair isn't even straight! »* Il éclate de rire et l'enfile illico. Moi, j'écope d'un simple : « I'm blond, gay… so what ? »* Blaise voit mon air un peu déçu et me chuchote « Terry m'a empêché d'écrire ''I'm blond, gay and i love red hair'' »*. J'écarquille les yeux et balance mon poing dans l'épaule de Blaise qui est mort de rire. Je lance un sourire reconnaissant à Terry et ils s'éloignent tous deux avec nos lourdes pancartes pour les déposer dans le char pendant que j'enfile mon écharpe. Ron se penche sur moi pour lire mon écharpe. Quand je pense à ce que Blaise a failli écrire !

...

C'est vrai que ça fait du bien de ne plus porter les pancartes. Elles étaient un peu lourdes à force. Ca fait déjà une heure qu'on marche mine de rien. Je jette un regard vers Draco. A sa droite, un mec le reluque sans aucune gêne. C'est vrai qu'il est très beau. Et si gentil. Je regarde ce mec tenter sa chance de façon assez lourde. Draco le rembarre bien vite. Je cache un sourire alors que je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit avant l'arrivée de Blaise et Terry : « C'est avec toi que je veux être, Ron. » J'essaie de ne pas me faire d'illusions. Il doit sûrement vouloir dire qu'il ne veut pas laisser un ami en plan pour aller draguer dans un coin. J'espère ne pas être un boulet pour lui. Si il veut aller draguer mais qu'il n'y va pas parce qu'il a pitié de me laisser seul.

Je sursaute lorsqu'il me touche le bras en me demandant ce qui ne va pas. Je lui dis que tout va bien mais il n'en croit pas un mot. Il m'entraîne vers un petit muret à côté duquel le cortège passe. On va perdre les autres si on s'arrête. Avec la vitesse à laquelle on marche, il me jure que non. Et puis, on peut voir notre char de loin. Et, surtout - et je rougis - mon bien-être est plus important à cet instant. Il s'assied et m'invite à faire de même. Une bulle se forme autour de nous alors qu'il commence doucement :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est à propos de… celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

-Qui ça ?... Harry ?... Non,… je… Pas du tout… »

Je ne sais quoi répondre alors que je réalise que j'ai déjà oublié son existence. Il m'a fait du mal oui. Enormément. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui occupe mes pensées. Je plonge dans le regard de Draco alors que sa main se pose sur mon dos pour le caresser doucement de haut en bas, en un geste apaisant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de moi. Son visage est si près du mien. Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser. J'ai du mal à le croire mais j'ai l'impression qu'il en a envie aussi. Je dois me faire des idées. Il pourrait avoir n'importe qui. Tous ces mecs, plus beaux les uns que les autres, qui l'ont dragué en même pas une heure… Pourquoi moi ? Il est si beau. Je suis insignifiant à côté. Il a une main sur mon dos et une main sur mon genou maintenant. Il doit y avoir une explication logique. Nos lèvres se rapprochent l'une de l'autre. Je sens son souffle. Il est si gentil. Attentionné, à l'écoute. Il s'inquiète pour moi par rapport à Harry. J'inspire dans un sursaut et m'exclame brusquement, comme si j'avais trouvé la solution à une énigme insoluble :

« C'est parce que tu as été battu que tu t'intéresses à moi ! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il est complètement désorienté comme sorti d'un rêve éveillé. J'avoue que je me suis presque donné moi-même le tournis en sursautant comme ça. Alors qu'il prend conscience de ce que je viens de dire, je lis une vive douleur dans ses yeux avant que son visage ne se ferme complètement. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Son regard s'est éteint et un masque d'impassibilité a recouvert les traits de son visage en une demi-seconde. Ses mains quittent mon corps et il fixe le vide devant lui alors qu'il prend la parole d'un ton glaçant :

« Alors, le terme ''battu'' est un peu fort. Et, non, ce n'était pas pour ça que je m'intéressais à toi. »

Il se lève et s'éloigne, sans plus me jeter un regard. Ma poitrine est comprimée, je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'ai l'impression de sombrer dans un abîme sans fond. Des larmes coulent silencieusement sur mon visage.

Il a dit « s'intéressais ».

Au passé.

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine^^

* * *

**Traductions et explications :**

**« I'm the rainbow sheep of the family » : **"Je suis le mouton arc-en-ciel de la famille" en référence au mouton noir de la famille évidemment, le noir est donc remplacé par les couleurs du drapeau gay, arc-en-ciel.

**« Loud and Queer » : **La vraie expression "Loud and clear" signifie "Clair et net". C'est donc un jeu de mot avec cette expression détournée en "Loud and Queer", "Queer" signifiant à la fois bizarre et homo

**« Keep your laws off my body » : **La phrase couramment utilisée serait "Keep your hands off my ..." qui signifie littéralement "Garde tes mains loin de mes ..." mais, ici, "hands" est remplacé par "laws" qui signifie "lois". Et "body" signifiant "corps", cette phrase se traduit littéralement par "Garde tes lois loin de mon corps". Ce panneau défend donc le droit de disposer de son corps, droit à la contraception et à l'avortement.

**« Let's get one thing straight, I'm not » : **Le mot "straight" peut signifier "hétérosexuel" et "droit" à la fois donc l'expression "to get things straight", se traduit littéralement par "rendre les choses droites", mieux traduit par "clarifier les choses". Ce jeu de mot ne peut donc se faire qu'en anglais vu que c'est le même mot anglais traduit différemment en français. Ca se traduirait par "Rendons les choses droites, je ne le suis pas" ou "rendons les choses hétéro, je ne le suis pas". Ca ne peut pas marcher en français.

**« I'm so gay my red hair isn't even straight! » :** Pareil que plus haut, le terme "straight" signifie à la fois "hétérosexuel" et "droit/raide" donc le jeu de mots réside dans le fait que l'on peut lire cette phrase avec les deux définitions du terme "straight". Au lieu de cette traduction "Je suis si gay que même mes cheveux roux ne sont pas raides" il faut donc comprendre celle-ci "Je suis si gay que même mes cheveux roux ne sont pas hétéros".

**« I'm blond, gay… so what ? » : "**Je suis blond, gay... et alors ?"

**« I'm blond, gay and i love red hair » : **"Je suis blond, gay et j'aime les roux"


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonsoir

Hihi ! Ravie que ça te tienne en haleine **hinatanatkae**^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12

Ca faisait une petite minute que je cherchais Ron et Draco du regard, un peu inquiète de les avoir perdus de vue lorsque j'ai vu les cheveux blonds de Draco au loin. Mais mon inquiétude refait surface. Ron n'est pas avec lui et le visage de Draco est fermé comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. L'inquiétude se peint également sur le visage de Blaise dès qu'il voit son ami. Blaise attire Draco plus loin et je pars à la recherche de Ron en remontant le cortège en sens inverse d'où Draco semblait venir.

Il me faut deux minutes pour le trouver, assis sur un muret, en pleurs. J'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il me dit entre deux sanglots. Il se traite d'abord de tous les noms avant de bien vouloir m'expliquer toute l'histoire. Et, une fois fini, il se remet à s'insulter dans sa barbe et en vient même à se frapper la tempe avec violence. J'attrape son bras à la volée alors qu'il entamait déjà son prochain coup. Je crie, prise de panique par la violence que je n'avais pas vu venir et qu'il s'inflige à lui-même :

« Ron ! Ca suffit ! Tu as été maladroit, c'est vrai. Mais je doute qu'il t'en veuille indéfiniment et il n'aimerait pas te voir te faire du mal comme ça »

Je savais que cette dernière phrase allait faire mouche. Il prend de vives respirations pour se reprendre. J'en profite pour attraper mon téléphone et envoyer un message à Blaise. Je n'ai pas le numéro de Draco.

« Ron s'en veut terriblement. Où êtes-vous ? »

Mais vu le visage fermé de Draco, j'ai bien peur de mettre un peu avancée sur sa faculté à pardonner. Je crains qu'on ne découvre un aspect encore inconnu de la personnalité de notre ami. J'espère vivement que Draco n'est pas quelqu'un de rancunier.

Blaise me répond rapidement qu'il vient lui-même nous chercher et nous demande où nous sommes. On attend une petite dizaine de minutes avant de voir Blaise arriver. Ron a eu le temps de sécher ses larmes, même si ses yeux restent un peu rouges. La Pride s'achève, la foule se disperse dans les bars et cafés alentour. Blaise nous informe qu'ils se sont installés dans un pub. On le suit sans rien dire. Terry, Millicent et Draco sont installés à une grande table, ils discutent de ce qu'ils ont vu durant la Pride. Draco ne nous jette pas un regard. Son visage est totalement impassible. Il discute mais ses traits sont figés et ne laissent glisser qu'un sourire froid de temps en temps. Terry essaie de nous inclure dans la conversation mais Draco rebondit sur autre chose, l'air de rien. Terry insiste alors pour nous demander notre avis sur je-ne-sais-quel sujet. Draco prend une inspiration tendue et se lève en marmonnant qu'il va se rechercher une bière. Le silence se fait à la table. Ron soupire et se laisse glisser sur sa chaise de désespoir. Blaise soupire et siffle presque :

« C'est pour ça qu'il n'aime pas parler de ça ! Il ne veut pas qu'on le voit comme une victime sans défense.

-Je ne le vois pas comme une victime !

-Tu lui as envoyé son statut de victime en pleine face ! « battu » ! T'es sérieux là ? « battu » !... T'es con ou quoi ?

-… Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

-Ben, t'excusez pour commencer ! Mais, après, franchement, je ne sais pas. Draco est génial mais c'est la personne la plus orgueilleuse que je connaisse et, là, t'as vraiment touché un point sensible ! »

...

Draco est accoudé au bar et attend qu'on s'occupe de lui. Faut dire qu'après la Pride, il y a du monde partout. Le bar est bondé. Très vite, ça n'échappe pas. Un mec vient l'aborder. Il le laisse parler dans le vide un moment avant de le faire déguerpir en une phrase bien placée. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lève. Je vais m'excuser. Il détourne le regard dès que je m'installe à côté de lui mais je me lance :

« Je suis désolé Draco. Mes propos ont été très maladroits. Je voulais juste dire que tu semblais avoir vécu la même merde que moi j'ai vécu avec Harry et cette histoire de bleus. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'on utilise le mot… que j'ai utilisé pour autant. J'étais juste totalement désorienté. J'avais follement envie de t'embrasser mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi toi tu aurais eu envie de ça. Tu es un mec génial et – tu vas encore dire que je me dénigre mais – je suis qu'une pauvre merde à côté de toi ! »

Il me lance un regard d'avertissement. Je rebondis immédiatement :

« Regarde ! Je t'ai fait du mal et tu t'inquiètes encore de mon estime envers moi-même ! Tu es un mec génial !

-Je sais que je suis un mec génial, Ron, tu n'as pas besoin de me flatter… »

Je souris à sa boutade. Et reprends :

« Alors, tu comprends ? Quand j'ai vu que… qu'on allait…, j'ai paniqué ! J'ai cherché toutes les explications possibles au fait que tu puisses t'intéresser à moi... Mais c'est pas pour autant que je te vois comme une victime sans défense.

-… « victime sans défense » ? C'est Blaise qui t'a dit ça ?

-… Non ! Je… Ca m'est venu tout seul…

-Tu mens très mal, Ron… Ecoute… J'ai été une victime... C'est vrai… Et renier ça reviendrait à minimiser la… « merde que j'ai vécu » comme tu dis… Tu ne peux pas avancer si tu n'acceptes pas ton statut, temporaire mais réelle, de victime... Comme tu ne peux pas avancer si tu minimises les actes d'Harry à ton égard, « cette histoire de bleus », avec des phrases comme « j'ai la peau qui marque »… Je sais que j'ai été une victime pendant un temps. Mais je ne le suis plus, ça ne me définit pas. Tu ne peux pas me balancer que je m'intéresse à toi parce que… j'ai été un jour une victime. Ca ne fait pas de moi une victime à vie. Plein d'autres choses me définissent avant ça. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Tu as dit « je m'intéresse à toi » !

-… Ce sont les mots que tu as toi-même employés…

-Oui mais tu les avais dits au passé tout à l'heure ! »

Il réalise que ce que je viens de dire est vrai mais il n'a pas le temps de répondre que le barman nous interrompt pour prendre notre commande. Il en profite pour esquiver et ramène une tournée générale que j'aide à porter à la table, vu que je suis là autant que je serve à quelque chose, comme il dit.

Blaise me fait une moue impressionnée lorsqu'il voit Draco revenir un peu plus disposé que précédemment. Je me retiens de sourire. La conversation reprend, plus légère. Hermione et moi participons également, Draco ne nous coupe plus la parole. Ses traits reprennent vie. Ses yeux pétillent à nouveau lorsqu'il me regarde. On reste plongés dans le regard de l'autre un moment, sans plus rien entendre de la conversation. Jusqu'à ce que Millicent tape dans ses mains pour nous sortir de notre rêverie : « Bon ! On va danser, les mecs, vu que la discussion ne vous intéresse pas ? » Je rougis alors qu'ils sont déjà tous pratiquement debout, prêts à partir. Hermione propose d'aller manger un bout avant d'aller en boîte, qu'on ne finisse pas comme hier et puis il est encore tôt.


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonjour

J'espère que tout le monde va bien, que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.

Place au chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 13

Blaise, Millicent et Terry doivent vraiment apprécier Ron. D'abord, Blaise qui rancarde Ron sur ma peur d'être perçue comme une « victime sans défense », puis Terry qui laisse miraculeusement sa place à côté de moi dès qu'il en a l'occasion et Millicent qui tient Hermione occupée pendant ce temps. J'avoue que j'ai réagi de façon un peu épidermique à ce qu'il m'a dit. Il faut dire que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça alors qu'on était sur le point de s'embrasser. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'habitue au caractère fougueux de mon lion… « Mon lion »… C'est niais à souhait comme pensée mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire un peu bêtement. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi spontané et irréfléchi de ma vie. Mais, au moins, on peut être sûr de ce qu'il pense. Aucun faux semblant avec lui. Je crois qu'il n'a lui-même pas bien compris avec qui il est tombé avec nous. Il me surprend à l'épier du coin de l'œil. Il me sourit et rougit un peu sous mon regard.

On s'installe dans une boîte de nuit après un rapide passage dans un snack pour se mettre quelque chose dans le ventre avant de continuer à boire. On s'installe dans une alcôve. Mes amis s'arrangent pour que Ron et moi soyons en bout de table bien évidemment. C'est effectivement plus propice à une conversation plus privée évidemment. La musique n'est pas trop forte dans ce coin de la salle. Ron se tourne vers moi et me fixe. Je subis son regard durant quelques longues secondes avant de lui ordonner sur le champ d'arrêter d'espérer m'intimider avec ses yeux bleus beaucoup trop doux et gentils pour ce qu'il essaie de faire. Il éclate de rire et se penche vers moi pour me souffler :

« Ca fait du bien de te voir sourire à nouveau. C'est assez impressionnant la façon dont tu arrives à camoufler tes émotions. »

Je ne réponds pas alors il poursuit :

« Je suppose que c'est une bonne façon de dresser une barrière entre soi et ce qui nous blesse. »

Le peu de sourire qui me restait s'efface et alors que j'allais prendre la parole, il me devance :

« Et le sourcil relevé, là, fait partie du peaufinage du masque. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de porter un masque avec moi. Je peux être parfois très long à la détente alors je risque de dire une autre ânerie sans m'en rendre compte. Mais ce ne sera jamais intentionnel. J'aime trop ce sourire. »

Il finit sa tirade en posant doucement une main sur ma joue et son pouce se balade sur ma lèvre inférieure. J'ai la lèvre en feu. Je l'attrape par son col de t-shirt, l'attire vers moi et siffle, affamé :

« Et, cette fois, je t'interdis de parler ! »

Il lève sa main libre en signe de reddition et je finis le parcours jusqu'à ses lèvres, enfin.

...

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe aussi bien. Même pas quinze minutes qu'on est attablé et ils s'embrassent comme si leur vie en dépendait. La conversation se poursuit comme si de rien n'était mais les échanges de regard sont éloquents à la table. Je ne suis pas le seul surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Draco accorde si facilement sa confiance après avoir été une première fois blessé sur un sujet aussi sensible. Je ne m'attendais même pas à ce qu'il aborde ce sujet avec des quasi-inconnus. Mais il faut dire qu'il s'en est passé des choses en deux jours. C'était vraiment une bonne Pride. Mais on est sensé se quitter demain… Reprendre nos vies, chacun dans nos villes respectives. J'ai entendu de loin Draco et Ron en parler. Ron n'a pas vraiment de projets pour l'année prochaine mais deux jours, ça fait pas beaucoup pour déménager et suivre quelqu'un à l'aveugle dans une autre ville... Me vient alors une idée. Je tapote l'épaule de Draco qui se tourne lentement vers moi, menaçant, coupé en plein baiser. Je lui fais un grand sourire et m'exclame de sorte que toute la tablée entende :

« Mais, dis donc Draco, la Pride de ta ville, c'est pas la semaine prochaine ? »

Je sais très bien que la Pride de sa ville d'étude est la semaine prochaine. On avait décidé d'aller à celle de Millicent parce qu'elle se situait à la distance parfaite pour qu'aucun de nous n'ait trop de route à faire. Et nous avions voulu être raisonnables et ne faire qu'une seule Pride cette année. Mais il faut savoir réviser son jugement en cas de force majeure. S'il faut faire toutes les Pride de l'année les unes après les autres pour que ces deux-là aient le temps de s'apprivoiser avant d'envisager la suite alors je ferais cela pour mon meilleur ami. Je sais : mon sens du sacrifice me perdra !

Draco comprend mon raisonnement et acquiesce, nerveux. Oui, sa Pride se déroule bien dans une semaine. Il lance un regard interrogateur à Ron qui se retient de trépigner de joie avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à Hermione qui sourit, fait mine de réfléchir longuement. Et enfin, elle donne son accord.

En route pour une autre Pride !

Et c'est une semaine de gagnée pour les deux amoureux. Je suis trop fort ! Ils pourront me remercier ces deux-là !...

F I N

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est déjà la fin de cette petite fic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. J'ai beaucoup aimé faire ce pairing. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Je reviendrai la semaine prochaine avec une nouvelle fic Attends ! Tu parlais de qui ? Résumé : Slash Mention de Mpreg Draco veut profiter de sa huitième année à Poudlard après la guerre, Harry n'assume pas ses sentiments, Ronald se montre plus séduisant que jamais et Blaise ne sait plus qui veut qui au final.

A bientôt, j'espère !


End file.
